


A Matter of Family

by MyCrtr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crushes, Dinner, Double Dating, F/F, Family, Home, Moving In Together, Party, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCrtr/pseuds/MyCrtr
Summary: This is a story written and based on Love Live! School Idol Project, a continuation to the story Book 2. The main protagonists in this story are Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda, with equal involvement of the rest of the members of µ's. This story tells the impact of their relationship in the eyes of each member.





	1. Foreword

The  _A Matter of Family_  was written on intention to expand the storyline of Love Live! from previous works of  _Where the Sky meets the Ocean_  and  _Book 2_. It continues the story arc of the relationship between Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda, and it fills the gaps from other members.

This story was written in 9 chapters by 9 members of µ's, one for each chapter. The storyline itself of this book takes a span of almost 1 year in the story, in chronological order.

The purpose of this book is to show the development of the relationship, the involvement other people to their relationship, and the building of a 'home'. It is also a less serious book of the series.

There is no Spoiler/Author's Edit section to this story.


	2. Dawn - Chapter 1: Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story by Eli Ayase

**I** was tired. The night before, or rather, until that morning Umi and I had our firsts. I never thought it would be like that; it was probably less intense than I had remembered as my mind would probably exaggerated it a little. It was my first, something special, something memorable, of course it was – I was sure Umi perceived it somewhat differently but it made an impact on Umi too. But one thing for certain was that we spent the whole night and the morning after bare on my bed. And I knew the scratches were real because it hurt when I showered that morning. It was real as I remembered how her skin felt, where her hands were, and where her kisses were. I could still hear her voice echoing – pitches and moans I never heard before. Umi had officially entered my private life where there had never been shamelessness in it, and we were alone there.

It also meant a lot to me as she shared _her_ precious time with me. The time had passed but the moment was still in the air, because I was shy and was at difficulty to look at my girlfriend I can’t even meet her in the eyes. With one look all I could remember from her face was how she looked at me when she held me, how she looked at me when she moved, and I was afraid she would remember how _I_ looked at her when I was vulnerable on her grasp. But I got over it quick as she looked so calm, happy as usual, and illuminating my attic. I felt honoured to be welcomed to her part of private life too – to live in the same igloo where she hid no shame. I realised the strength of her love for me.

I remembered her lying on my bed next to me with only a thin blanket separated us. Her beautiful yet playful face as she saw mine reminded me how much I loved her. She was delightful, more than any day I could imagined being.

I guessed her doors were already opened to me to begin with but only then I stepped in and closed it.

 

We had just finished shopping. With only an hour or two of sleep we were surprised to get our groceries done as we had been wanting to eat with the rest of µ’s. We bought spices and herbs, vegetables, and some eggs but we forgot the milk. We both carried doubled brown papers bags and hugged them so they wouldn’t rip. Umi had bought herself some flowers too on our way, to fill another empty vase in the apartment next to the lilies and the tulips, and had put them in the same grocery bag. I was confused which one of them was actually blooming.

“Hey!” Umi said as she nudged onto me with a tune and a key too, finally, at most 5 minutes I felt like she was staring at me since we last spoke.

“What is it, Umi?” I replied to the girl who was walking so close with a shy smile, but it only made me giggle and adored the cuddly flower.

She paused for a second or two, without a stop in her steps, and said, “nothing.”

“Umi,” I called as I nudged back at her, just like how she did earlier.

“Eli! You’re going to me drop the groceries. Don’t do that. We’re almost half way and I don’t want to walk back to pick up more bags.” She complained.

“But you just… you did… and I… that’s not fair!” I replied weirdly high-pitched while she laughed at me and walked ahead. “Umi… I have sodas in my bag and I’m not afraid to shake and open them.”

“I have some nori and I’m not afraid to wrap you with it.”

We stopped and looked at another so seriously. But we could only hold it for so long we couldn’t get through it without laughing eventually.

“What’s on your mind, dear?”

“Well I’m just,” she paused to look at me, we walked without the slightest hint of shyness or awkwardness like what I felt that morning. “I’m still not used to wearing the ring. Everywhere I look there’s something shining. Whenever I move my hand the ring followed. It seemed that… its… watching me… My hand seemed heavier than the other too.” She shook her right hand.

“It’s only been one night, Umi. If you don’t like it, you can always return it.” I pouted and went ahead of her. “You can look for a better one from another girl. Better yet, maybe from that one girl you had a crush on back when we first met! I still remember, you know. How’s she doing, Umi?”

“She _is_ you!”

“Sure. Your first description of her was ‘wow’.”

“A girl with a crush would say anything. But I don’t want another ring, Eli,” she said as she caught up to me. “Especially from another girl too. You’re the only one out there for me. You gave me this ring and I’m so happy. Besides, I’m not going to return it. It’s precious! It’s mine!”

I looked weirdly at my girlfriend, my expression was light but I was disappointed.

“What? Did I mess up the line?”

I stormed away.

“E-Eli… wait! I’m sorry… I… I… I love you! I loved the ring too! I swore I was awake the whole movie too!” Umi said so loudly as she tried to catch up, I was sure if we weren’t in disguise people would be all over us and our relationship would be exposed to the front page!

I turned my head slightly to give her a smile as she chased down after me. I was pretty sure the groceries were waiting to fall off any moment.

Until we were near the crossing and I saw at the corner of my eyes, slightly blocked by the frames of my glasses, Honoka and Kotori. They were walking together towards the same crossing from the another direction. They hadn’t noticed us just yet. It was my chance so I stopped my skipping where the two could maybe see and hear Umi and I.

“Come on, Eli… I love you.” Umi said cheerfully as she stopped right in front of me.

With another smile I added a wink before I turned my head towards Honoka and Kotori.

“Eli-chan! Umi-chan!” Kotori called out from the side.

Umi’s expression quickly changed as fast as she turned her head to the direction of the caller. She was in shock and gasping. It electrified every nerve on her body that it short-circuited her. Overheated, if we hadn’t forgotten the milk she would had made a warm milk to-go.

“K-Kotori?! Ho-Honoka?!”

“Did you hear that, Kotori-chan? Umi-chan said the _L_ word to Eli-chan… She’s so adorable! She’s not repulsed by public affection anymore.” Honoka and Kotori gave their adoring glance at Umi.

“You’re so mean!” she said to me and blushed after I laughed. She stormed ahead.

 

They were an hour early, as Honoka had mistaken the time to meet, again. She was stubborn enough to be able to convince Kotori about the time – though this was not as stubborn as Maki. They were on their way to the apartment too so the four of us walked back. I felt bad for teasing Umi because the dynamic duo only added so much I could feel the eggs boiled in her bag, so I stopped them and interested Umi with the manjuu Honoka brought in her own bag – she had switched her lights back on.

We then arrived. We settled the groceries on the kitchen counter. Honoka and Kotori never visited the apartment before and they looked amazed. Something everyone hadn’t known, that place would be the gathering place of µ’s for years. The Pantheon of Olympus itself.

“You have a lovely place, Eli-chan!” Honoka complimented as she swept her eyes from corner to corner.

“Yeah! It’s very homey.” Kotori followed as they both still stood in front of the door.

“Thank you,” Umi replied as a reflex with only a few seconds later she realised it was meant for me. She began to blabber some excuses to cover it that it didn’t even make sense.

“Thank you, Kotori. Thank you, Honoka.” I popped out behind Umi and stroked her head of hair. “Make yourself at home. I’ll make some tea for everyone.”

“Can we look around, Eli-chan, Umi-chan?”

“Yeah, of course,” I replied when I started to take out an item at a time from one bag. “Umi, why don’t you show them around.”

 “Are you sure?” She held up the flowers after she took them out from the other bag.

 “Go ahead, I’ve got this.”

I took the flowers off the blooming girl’s hands and sent her off.

Honoka and Kotori then took Umi’s hand and dragged her around the apartment. I watched the playful children explored the living room and the dining room, then to the second floor while I stayed back in the kitchen and cleaned an empty vase, which I soon filled with cold demineralised water. I added 2 tablespoons of lemon juice, 1 tablespoon of sugar, and a quarter teaspoon of bleach before I put the flowers in; it was food for the flowers which I had to add another quarter teaspoon to every vase in the apartment every 4 days. I then cut 1 inch at the bottom of each stem at an angle under water before I put them in the vase. I set them on the dining table.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for Umi’s taste of flower or decoration, my apartment would be dull.

As there were no sign of the children heading down with my Umi, I continued on unpacking the groceries to their appropriate places, just like how Umi had always assigned and liked. She knew what went where; if we had a new item I had to check with her because I didn’t forget the procedure at orientation, funny because it was my apartment to begin with.

Not long, Nozomi came knocking on my door. I opened it and let her in.

“Leave the door unlocked,” I said after I moved back to get the rest of the groceries. “So the rest could come in. Hope you’re doing well today, Nozomi.”

“Yeah, I am actually. How’s your day going, Elicchi?” Nozomi replied and she closed the door then set her bag near the utilities closet. She had a jug of milk on her hand and a six-pack on the other.

“It’s as great as it can be,” I said with a smile. “Oh, right. The milk”

“Yes, right here.”

“Thanks, Nozomi. We forgot to grab one and we only realised when we walked back.”

“No problem. Is Umi here?”

“Yeah, she’s upstairs with Honoka and Kotori. They haven’t been down for a while…”

“So,” Nozomi suddenly jumped on my back. “How are things with Umi-cchi?”

“It’s,” I replied as I held back the pain from back. “It’s been great. She’s more adorable by the second since last night… I mean yesterday… Again, thank you for helping her. I heard you two talked all night?”

“Of course. She’s so pretty when she put on that dress, I would bite her myself if you didn’t or that she wasn’t engaged just yet... I wondered if they have it on purple. So, what’s the ring like?”

“It’s too soon! You already know how I feel about it… Oh you mean the ring. You can see it yourself when she comes down.” I finished setting the groceries to their appropriate places and folded the paper bags and kept in under the sink. “Oh! You know what? If you want to see her blush, when everyone else is here, ask her what’s on her finger. Maybe make a scene out of it.”

“Yeah?” Nozomi said as she grabbed a bottle and put the rest in the fridge, also a glass of water. “That’s a little mean of you, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about? It’s _your_ idea, and I was never in. We never had this conversation either. But Honoka and Kotori haven’t noticed it yet… It’s going to be fun.” I joined her at the dining table.

“I grabbed some water for you. Or should I get another bottle?”

“Not going to touch a single drop, Nozomi.”

 

Nozomi then shared her time at the agency and what project she had been working on. It was exciting as she got to work with other singers too, especially she had passed an audition to get her to actually work with Kusuda Aina – I was jealous as I wished I could work with my favourite singer, Nanjolno.

Rin and Hanayo soon entered.

“Good morning!” Hanayo greeted.

“Hi Eli-chan! How are you, nya? I haven’t seen you in a while, you know.”

“I’m very well, nya! How about you? And you too, Hanayo?” I said as I closed the door behind them, after I hugged each of the twins.

“I’m great! But not so much on studying for the finals.”

“Me too. B-by the way… I brought rice!” Hanayo shyly revealed the pack hidden behind her jacket.

“Hanayo… I already have rice here.”

It was saddening to see Hanayo saddened, as if I got caught in her net. And I got fished! I cared for her but it was hurtful to see someone so glum.

“But… But… Okay fine, Hanayo… The rice cooker is over there. Make as much as you want.”

Cheered, she went to cook some. I helped her cleaned the rice before we cooked it, while Rin grabbed a can and joined Nozomi at the table.

Suddenly we heard footsteps came from the stairs, which the automatic lights turned on soon after. It belonged to Kotori as she rushed down with tears she brought along. She had been crying for some time, because her nose had reddened and was holding some tissues.

“Kotori-chan, what’s wrong?” Nozomi asked.

“It’s…” she tried to reply so hard but the words almost didn’t come out. “It’s U-Umi-chan…”

“What?” In panic I asked and stood – I pretty sure spilled some water too. “What’s wrong with her, Kotori? What’s wrong with my Umi?”

“She’s…” Kotori started and we all waited for her to continue. “She’s telling the story… a-about yesterday. About your date with Umi-chan… Eli-chan, where’s your popcorn? Umi-chan said Eli-chan has some…”

“Oh…” I was relieved from my worry something had happened to my precious. Everyone else was too. “Yeah, I have some. Here…” I took out two bags of pre-made popcorn from the cabinet next to the fridge – I gave one with cheese flavour and the other was caramel, because I liked to mix them together.

“T-thank you, Eli-chan. Hanayo-chan… you might want to hear this.”

“I do! I do!” Hanayo replied as she finished and quickly closed the rice cooker and set to cook. “W-wait for me!” She was really in a hurry that she forgot to flip the switch above the socket, which Umi and I often forgot too – once we waited for an hour while we assumed the rice was already cooked that we ended up waiting for another hour and weakly resting on the sofa.

Kotori and Hanayo ran upstairs and left Nozomi and Rin and I behind.

“Wait! No food in the bedroom!” I caught up and shouted from the bottom of the stairs but there was no reply. “Fine, be careful with crumbs… Umi!” I whined as I trusted her to take care of it, as much as she trusted me to be clean and tidy.

“I got it, Eli…” She replied before I heard the door closed.

 

It took quite some time, while the three of us had chatted on our own, to finally open the door to the last two to complete our group – the family, the flock. We heard whistles outside my door that made us stop at our twitter. Nozomi flew to the door and swung it open. It was the two secretive lovebirds, as they were singing at each other for a second, tweeting and chittering, before simultaneously turned their heads to chirrup at us.

“Hi, everyone!” Nico entered.

“Thank you for having us,” Maki greeted. “Sorry for being late. I wanted to get here early but someone decided to take a detour.”

“You wanted to visit that shop so I took you to that shop. And now we forgot to bring you guys something…”

“Welcome!” Nozomi replied.

“Okay!” I jumped out of my seat and pointed at Nico. “Now that you’re here, we can start cooking.”

“Oh no! I came too early!” Nico dropped her bag on the spot.

“Nico, I need you on station, pronto!”

“Geez, Eli. When are you going to learn to cook by yourself for your wife…” Nico walked towards the kitchen as did I after I pulled out a blank paper with a pen from the apron.

“Hey, I’m not afraid to spill some beans about you.”

“Yes, chef Eli!” She immediately replied and put an apron on herself from the hanger. “What do you need me for?” She saluted too.

So we drew out a plan, like chefs of the high class restaurants. We were to duplicate a salmon-based dish we came across in Russia. It was difficult to replicate but we made a twist of our own, a signature of Eli and Nico into it. The dish was scorched salmon rice bars and ponzu beef with mushrooms two ways. With the pen we drew like from the photo we took, and guessed what was what – that took some time. Then we planned which would take the longest to cook or to prepare, and ordered which one would we prioritise.

As we discussed, the rest had come down to regroup with us. Kotori, Honoka, and Hanayo had rested their heads on their arms over the marble top. They gave the same look as Nico and Honoka did when they found out my embarrassing sleeping habit, back at New York. Umi was the last one to join.

“Don’t worry, Eli. I didn’t tell them everything.”

With shock and widened eyes and twitching ears, the trio looked at Umi who was sitting next to Nozomi and across Maki on the dining table. She got on her toes and ready to hide. I stared at her too.

“E-everything?!” Honoka started.

“You mean there’s more?!” Kotori continued.

“What’s the rest?!” Hanayo concluded.

“Umi!” I whined and I ended.

 

By that afternoon we finished with the first part, the appetisers. It was pork and corn dumplings with miso caramel broth. Everyone liked it as we all chatted around the kitchen and the dining table, after some of them finished watching Maki played a game she just bought. I stood next to Umi’s chair during the conversation, and fed her a dumpling – she didn’t mind the feeding in front of the rest anymore, because they got it out of their systems in a day, once. Because Umi didn’t like sodas, I made her and some for the rest as well some silver needle white tea.

We went around the room and shared what had been new.

I missed hanging out with the group so much as my social life had drastically plummeted and at the end I only see and talk to Umi. It was alright, I didn’t mind having Umi to be the only person I talk to, but I did miss the rest too. Sure, I saw Nozomi and Nico at campus but a little rare because we were in different faculties, thus we hung around at different corner. Too long I haven’t seen them that I didn’t know what was going on with their lives except the stories my girlfriend told me. I didn’t mind it either, but I miss their voices too. Sure, Umi was the only person I needed at the end and I had got used to her being in my life so much and I didn’t mind her being there for the rest of it too…Too much pressure, yet no air. No, we weren’t ready.

Suddenly the timer alarmed and Nico and I headed back to the kitchen to continue cooking, because that alarm indicated the slow cooked beef was finished – we hurried because we didn’t want it to be overcooked as it would be bitter if we had left it. Kotori came to help and I honestly think it made the work easier after we shared the picture and the plan we drew earlier.

“Hey,” Umi came by my side but she didn’t nudge me like earlier, and looked over as I carefully skinned the salmon. “Do you need any help?”

“No, dear, it’s alright. Nico and Kotori are here and we’re doing just fine.” I replied while I washed my hands.

“Hey, Umi…” Nico slid herself closer. “Do you want to switch? I’ll make you a deal.”

“No!” I refused for her. “You get back, Nico. Stay away from my girlfriend.” I fenced my girlfriend with the fin of the salmon.

Umi only giggled as she watched over Nico’s section.

“Umi-chan… help… your girlfriend is so strict.” Kotori too tried to get away from Hell’s Kitchen.

“I have some cheesecake left in the fridge, Kotori. You can have it all.”

“Never mind, Umi-chan,” Kotori replied with such happy tone while she still had tears from her previous complaint, oh the tears were real – I hoped it wouldn’t make the dish too salty. “Kotori-chan has this. Eli-chan’s the best!”

“We’re fine here,” I said privately to my girlfriend after she had checked on Kotori. “Go enjoy yourself with the rest, Umi.” I brushed her hair and tucked them behind her ears – she was wearing the blue lapis lazuli earrings again and it made me blush and reminded me about the night before. I tried to move in but I was interrupted.

“But… Nozomi’s in my spot.”

“Umi-cchi!” Nozomi called from the sofa, on Umi’s spot and had turned around. “You’re cheating. You can’t tell on me.”

“Come on, Umi. You can fight for your chair…” I pinched the puffed cheeks on my girlfriend.

I didn’t see how she fought for it, but I knew she did win like how she won my heart. She earned and deserved the throne.

 

Finally, dinner was done served on the coffee table – it was because I didn’t have enough chairs on the dining table that we had to dine in the living room, and so that we could watch the performance at the same time. We dragged the four dinner chairs to the living room as well as the 2 barstools.

“Eli, please let me help,” Umi pulled on my apron and with adoring eyes. “I’ve been sitting there talking while you cooked all day. I’m starting to feel like I’m entertaining the guests while you served the food like a housewi–“

“Don’t say it.”

I covered her mouth while she laughed.

“If you really want to help, then here. Okay, dear.” I handed her two plates of food and Umi held one on each. “Be careful, okay? Don’t drop them. Really, really hold them because the plates are expensive. Remember, we bought them together and these are the ones you picked.”

“Y-yes. I can manage.” Umi looked at her hands and concentrated on them so much. These were the same eyes I saw when she studied for exams.

“Okay, great. Now…” I grabbed Umi by the neck and leaned in to kiss her – nobody was around so I wasn’t worried that the rest would tease her. Umi struggled through her half of the kiss whining.

“T-that’s not fair, Eli!” She protested after I had released her.

“That was for this morning. At least we’re even now.”

“We’re so not even!”

Then she brought the food to the table, the last thing to serve, after I gave her a wink.

Behind the sofa sat Kotori, Honoka, and Nozomi. To Kotori’s right were Rin and Hanayo on dining chairs. Nico sat in the middle and Maki on her side on the sofa. Umi then sat on her favourite spot, while I was next to her on the last dining chair pulled-up.

“Um… Umi-chan,” Honoka called out. “You smeared something on your lips.” She pointed at her own corner to indicate the smear.

“E-Eli!” She turned to me with all the blame faced towards me.

Everyone looked at the two of us. Some giggled and some aww-ed.

“Wh…what? Why? Why? Why? You could’ve said something else. Ate a raspberry or something, Umi…”

I tried to reverse the blame on Umi. But it was no use, as I was sure everyone knew what happened. They teased us eventually, so my plan didn’t work out at the end. Umi re-boiled her tea by the embarrassment – I accepted my fault and I was ready to be punished down the road.

We enjoyed the dinner as Nico played the recording. The two of us walked the rest of the µ’s with the plotline of the story of the performance. Umi caught on quick as I had already told her during our dinner the night before. In the middle of the watch Nico sometimes paused when the frame was on herself, she commented how amazing she looked and Maki was the first one to agree – it was not like Maki to jump so fast but I could understand why.

So the performance ended, and everyone even clapped.  They congratulated us too and Umi hugged me, as if I had finished my performance recently. Umi also gave me a proud-girlfriend look, one of the reasons I worked so very hard for.

 

Not long after we finished, we still nibbled on snacks while the recording was on other performances that we continued to watch. On the table were some Piroshki too, and Umi went for one of her first.

“Oh, my!” Nozomi suddenly shouted out of the blue, that made everyone looked even Umi herself had stopped her hand in mid-air. “What’s that shinny thing on Umi-cchi’s finger?!”

Everyone had moved their stare to Umi’s finger and no longer at Nozomi. I too wanted to see what the fuss was all about, though I knew what was on Umi’s finger, until I realised and remembered it was the plan _Nozomi_ schemed.

“It’s a ring!” Hanayo hysterically pointed as she usually did whenever something romantic tapping on the window.

“It is!” Maki even surprised – I guessed I could understand her reaction to see her role model wore something so pretty that suited her so much.

“Woah! It’s so shinny!” Nico bloated her voice aloud off the roof. She also quickly moved closer.

Umi still had her hand out but she was whining on the spot; if her blush were a form of a scream everyone in the building could have heard it, if her blush were in form of heat we would had vaporised because of it, and if her blush were in form of a wind we would be blown away like by a tornado.

She then retracted her hand so quickly to cover her face and folded her legs on the sofa. She tried so hard to cover her face but the ring was still showing. I only could stroke my girlfriend’s head to calm her down – she was hot to her ears.

“I can’t believe I haven’t noticed it,” Maki reviewed.

“Even by covering her own face, Umi-cchi’s ring is still showing.” Nozomi commented.

Umi continued to whine but she could only hold it for so long, she gave up. She then turned her body to the left and opened her arms to hug her girlfriend. She wanted to hug me so much her face looked like a small child who has had her teddy bear taken away and wanted it back. So I moved my chair closer so Umi could wrap her arms around my waist and ribs and I got clamped so tightly. She rested her head against my stomach.

“Your girlfriend is so adorable, Eli,” Nico said as if she tried to seduce her; I saw Maki nudged her elbow on her ribs.

“Can we see it, Umi-chan?” Kotori requested.

“Yeah, let’s see it.” Rin added too.

I rubbed her back for a second or two until Umi slowly removed her right hand from me and extended it, towards the group. Umi had only lifted her head slightly and turned as everyone moved in closer. Even Rin and Hanayo got up from their seat to look, the TV was then completely blocked.

“It looks so pretty, Umi-chan,” Kotori commented.

“Yeah, it looks great on your hand nya.”

“Wait, but… what does it mean, Umi-chan?”

“Oh yeah, are you two…” Gasped and was infecting the others, Hanayo asked.

“Don’t get yourself worked up. You too, Hanayo.” I continued my caress on my girlfriend, while myself needed to loosen up. “It’s an heirloom my grandmother gave me. I thought it didn’t suit me but it does on Umi. Besides, I’m marking my territory. Like a diamond dib-stone. So don’t any of you dare to flirt with her.”

“That’s so sweet.” Maki commented after Umi had retracted her hand and wrapped it behind me again. Her eyes followed the movement of my girlfriend’s hand. “Now that I think about it, Umi doesn’t really wear jewellery. So I guess we’re expecting you’re wearing one every day?”

“But until you turn that ring into a wedding ring, there’s no guarantee,” Nozomi added.

Everyone laughed and continued our conversation, though most of them was about my precious treasure and the diamond on her finger. Endless compliments about Umi and the ring. Umi hadn’t let go of me for a while, she hadn’t munched on any of the snacks too until I noticed it too late. So I reached out and took a piroshok and sat back down to give it to Umi, which she took and ate it with one hand while the other hadn’t let go of me until the end of the night performance.

We had brought back the group together again. Since the club room was occupied with the new school idol group, µ’s had gathered up and found a new common room, the apartment.

 

We continued to watch as a family.

We all laughed at jokes as a family.

We ate the last piece of the snack as a family.

We enjoyed late beverages to watch the snow fill the night together as a family – I held onto Umi while we sat near the windows and some stood on the balcony.

We played monopoly and cards as a family – I covered Umi’s eyes while she played with Kotori, and she won with a perfect 50-50 chance. I played against the others too and I won easily as I had a system: I chose one side very quickly without touching the card, and observed the slightest flinch of their reaction to give away if it were a non-joker card.  But I always lost to Umi, either because my natural instinct didn’t allow me to win or I didn’t want my girlfriend to lose.

We then cleared the living room so we could all sleep there as a family. I had some sleeping mattresses from the closet and Maki brought a few as well, and we spread them across so we could fit. We took our turns in the shower and one by one had dosed off. This was, of course, including Honoka’s night snack that woke everyone else up again. It didn’t budge Umi, however, she still had her eyes wide opened.

I looked at Umi who couldn’t sleep and had turned her body towards me. I moved closer so I could brush my girlfriend’s cheek to chin. But again, I got closer still until our pillows were next to each other.

“Sleep on your side, okay? So your back can heal.”

“You just want me to watch over you, don’t you?” I lifted my head and rested on my hand. Her face was only lit by the moonlight that shone so brightly on us that night. I looked at the same beautiful face that made my day and any other day the best day and the sole reason why I should keep on living – to keep that smile up. “Be honest, Umi. Am I still the girl of your dreams?”

“To be honest, I want you to come a little closer, Eli.” She said as she played with the end of a lock of her hair.

I moved a little closer and supported myself on my elbow that was next to Umi’s ear. I was above her as she laid back with her hands on my waist. I made out with her for a short while, after I checked that children had all fallen asleep, until my right arm started to feel numb – pins and needles all over. “There,” I said after I pulled myself up. “That should keep you happy for a while.” I moved back and rested on my pillow.

“As to your earlier question, you’re no longer the girl of my dreams. Because I’m no longer asleep to be with you… Anyway, good night, Eli,” she uttered after she turned to her side again and held my hand. “For the record, I’m always happy with you.” She yawned and closed her eyes and shut her lights off, too bad she couldn’t see my cheeks flustered where she would usually stare at all day until they disappeared.

“Good night, my dear Umi. I love you.”

And a star shone so brightly and was graspable. It was a warm place to sleep right next to her, the hearth. With a heart-shaped key we were locked.


	3. Sunrise - Chapter 2: The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Nico Yazawa

**I** had been working with Eli and Nozomi in the same agency for a few months. The beautiful blonde had been working on her jazz project and was about to performing soon, while the other big breasted girl was working with Kusuda Aina. I was given my own project at the same time Eli got hers, but I was struggling with mine. Eli had a knack for singing and it was beautiful. I couldn’t go to her to seek for help because I didn’t want to bother her after everything she did for me, so I went to someone else, someone who happened to sing my heart out since the day I met her.

Maki and me had been dating longer than the Eli and Umi, but only Eli knew about us back then, Nozomi followed right after. It was hard to keep it a secret from the others, our best friends. Our love story was not like a fairy tale. There was no ‘happily ever after’ just yet because I still had work and Maki had school. Not to mention, my family was going to move to a larger apartment since I had chipped in as a family wager too where Eli’s mother mentioned to mine that there was a family moving out close to theirs. However, overall, I was happy dating the beautiful sunshine. It was all thanks to my best friends’ meddling that I got to where I was.

 

Anyway.

I went to Maki’s mansion one day, and told her about the project. She was happy that I shared with her, the more open I was the wider smile I saw on her face. Like Eli, sometimes I kept things to myself. But unlike Umi, often Maki didn’t say she wanted me to share. I guessed Maki knew I only told her the important things.

“Let’s take a break, Maki-chan.”

“Yeah, it would be best. I’m starting to get out of tempo.”

We sat back and relaxed on the sofa near the piano. One of her maids brought juice and some sweet snacks, which I guessed too that Maki had told them to bring some for my sake.

Maki rested her head on the sofa too and she looked tired, more exhausted than I expected. She was still in her pyjamas because she hadn’t gone out of the house yet – she had always been like that, where I dressed up so well to impress her while she only wore house clothes.

“You look tired, Maki-chan. I didn’t know playing the piano could be so tiresome.”

“It’s not that, Nico-chan. I haven’t slept much so I’m not really myself.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just starting to revise on my subjects.”

“The exams are quite far, aren’t they? You shouldn’t push yourself.”

“But the holidays are coming and I won’t get things done during, I’m pretty sure. My cousin’s visiting, holiday planned too, and Santa’s coming. We’ll be going out and we’ll be taking trips too. But I guess I could if I have study sessions with Rin and Hanayo.”

“You know, Eli’s great at teaching and Nozomi could teach you a trick or two… Maybe you can have a study session at the apartment, and Umi could help you with literature.”

“That’s a great idea, actually. I wonder if Eli wanted to host Santa’s visit if I ask her. Anyway, thank you Nico-chan! I’ll surely invite the others, then.”

“Pfft… Sure, you’re excited to see two of your role models but you’re tired and closes your eyes when you’re with me!”

“Nico-chan…”

Maki smiled at me and grabbed a candy from the bowl. She unwrapped one and gave it to me. I couldn’t resist but to take and ate it. It was as sweet as her smile.

She looked happy as she sat there next to me. I also remembered her sweating and trembling hands on her lap a few days before, when I met her parents. They looked very happy to see me and the only person who was nervous was only Maki, even myself was calm and charming. I gave my best behaviour in front of them, while I held Maki’s hand under the table.

We hadn’t told them we were dating but at least they accepted me to be around Maki, like Eli said, it meant that I was a good influence on her. It was good enough and we agreed. We were happy about it too.

“Eli was right… I can’t think of any couple that’s more perfect than our own.”

“Don’t just say sweet things like that. It must be the candy.”

“Do you… do you want to tell the rest? Do you think we’re ready?”

“What? Why did you say that all of a sudden? What’s got into you?”

“Well, because it’s been killing you to keep us a secret from your parents. But our friends… don’t you think they deserved to know too? Look how helpful Eli and Nozomi had been.”

“But I’m happy how things are with us. What if they don’t approve of us?”

“The wisest, the most reasonable and the most understanding one among us once didn’t. She was even furious, wasn’t she? You were scared of her when we both see her turned into the nine-tailed fox. But she agreed at the end… She supported us and she’s been holding it from her own lover too. You of all people should understand how hard it is to keep a secret from someone. Besides, I’m sure nothing could be scarier than that.”

“I guess… Hahaha. Remember when she crumbled that paper cup still filled with water? Her skirt got wet and she ended up scolding the cup in the bin too… You’re right, I think I am… I mean I’m ready. Let’s tell the rest.”

Maki-chan moved back to rest her back and her head but she didn’t close her eyes and she didn’t wipe her smile away. I took my chance and kiss her cheek. She didn’t appreciate it.

“Woah! Nico-chan! You c-can’t just do that… My parents are still around and awake.”

“Ugh… Fine, let’s do it later.”

I pulled out my phone. I opened the group chat and I started typing.

“Wait… Don’t you think it’s better to tell them in person?”

“You think so?”

Maki-chan then set my phone down on the table.

“Yeah, I mean… It’s fine for Umi and Eli because it was short after Eli said yes. But we’ve been dating for a while. A long time, actually. I think it’s a face-to-face news.”

“Okay… Just hold on… Okay, let’s go!”

“W-what?”

“Yeah. I texted everyone to meet us at 1. Go get yourself ready! You haven’t showered, haven’t you…”

“W-well… you rang the bell before I could!”

Then Maki went up to get ready after she fixed her bed hair. While she was in the shower I texted a private message to Eli:

_Hey, we’re going to the apartment earlier at 12. We’re telling everybody today. Wish us luck, okay? And prep Nozomi too. So, let go of Umi stop kissing her!_

 

Around 12, the two of us arrived. I knocked on Eli’s door after she had buzzed us into the building. The way she talked through the intercom was odd, because she never talked in short sentences and in a hurry and squeaky voice especially with all the noise at the background. It took longer than usual for a response too, but when she did, we only heard footsteps hurried. The doors suddenly unlocked and Eli popped her head just a little from the slim gap of the door.

She was panting and sweating. Her hair was not tied and it was messy to the side. She was holding on to the door and let only her head through. We only saw her wearing a white crop top as it didn’t even hang onto her shoulder but we couldn’t see her bottom half. Her grip looked weak.

“Yep?”

“Hey, Eli…”

“Oh hey, Maki, Nico… What brings you here?”

Eli was still catching her breath and wiped the sweat from her jaw and chin. By the look on her face, she didn’t seem to expect us.

“Uh…we’re here and its 12.30.”

“What?”

“Nico-chan texted you. Haven’t you read?”

I took out my phone and showed the blonde the private message I sent her. She took some time to read it, it was unlike her to do so. She was surprised to see the text and it was fixed that she hadn’t read the message.

“Oh! Right… Um… Let me… let me unchain the door for a sec, alright? Cool…”

Eli closed the door immediately and rushed off as we heard it from the mat we were standing.

“But Eli doesn’t have a chain on her door, does she?”

“I don’t know, Maki-chan. I never noticed it.”

It took some more time, but eventually Eli came to the door again and opened it for us. She was wearing a jacket this time and half-way zipped, and we finally saw her bottom half because we saw the pair of shorts. The hair was still messy but it looked like she brushed it a little. She was still catching her breath but at least she was no longer sweating.

“Come in…I’m sorry about just now. The chain was just… Anyway, are you guys sure about this? About telling everyone today?”

“Yeah. We discussed it.”

“It was a short discussion but we’re doing this before we change our minds.”

We were sitting on the sofa and, not long, Umi came down and reached the bottom of the stairs as we looked over our shoulders. It was like a relapse, because we saw a panting girl with messy hair who wore a jacket and shorts – but Umi wore a hoodie and shorter shorts but her hair was at least a little combed. Umi also looked tired on her stance.

“Hi…Hi Nico, Maki…Sorry we were… How are you?”

“Oh we’re fine, Umi. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Oh yeah… I got here at 10 actually.”

“But you haven’t even unpacked…What were you doing, anyway?”

Umi’s bag was still near the kitchen but she had already come down from the second floor.

“Are you guys exercising or something?”

Umi wasn’t smiling anymore, but she widened her eyes and stared at Eli.

“Somewhat an exercise… So, what are you guys doing here?”

Umi stood by the sofa after they both tried to hold-in their laughs, but me and Maki didn’t know what they would find funny about a healthy morning/afternoon exercise.

“They’re here to tell us some news, but they’re waiting for the rest to come.”

Eli stood and walked to the side before sitting on the arm rest, at the same time Umi walked and sat where Eli was. They swapped places. Eli then combed the girl further rather than fixing her own hair. In their relationship I noticed Eli was more in service of her girlfriend.

“E-everyone’s coming?”

“Yeah, it’s something everyone has to know. So if you don’t mind, we’ll tell the news when the rest gets here.”

Then we waited with the couple at the apartment, Maki hung out with Eli in the kitchen while I talked with Umi about her ring. One by one they arrived and finally everyone did. They sat on the sofa and around the table on the carpet. Maki and myself stood in front of the TV when we were ready to share.

“Well, Nico, Maki?”

“Yeah, what’s this news you guys wanted to share?”

“Well… we’re…”

At the same time, we said it while we were holding hands.

“We’ve been dating!”

Everyone then gasped, surprised but finally cheered.

“Really? Wow!”

“Congratulations! I didn’t know you guys were dating.”

“Well, Nico-chan and Maki-chan have been close.”

“So, for how long? Was it recently?”

“Well… Nico-chan?”

Maki was tightening and shaking and sweating from the palms. I was too when we looked at each other.

“Well, the important thing is that they’re dating! When they’re ready they’ll tell us, right? Anyway, I’m so happy for you guys!”

Eli stood up, from the floor in front of Umi to walk towards us and then we hugged. It followed by Nozomi from the other side, then Honoka and Kotori, then the rest finally. We were relieved thanks to her.

After we finished with our cramped hugging session, we sat back down. I secretly thanked Eli too. Everyone was excited as we were. Our smiles had never been wider and more freely. It felt like there were no borders between us and the group anymore and we could freely hold hands, even though they teased us at the end. Then I also understood how Eli and Umi felt with the rest of the group when they hold hands, when they fed each other, and even brush each other’s hair. It felt free. No wonder they looked happy all the time and can’t keep their hands off each other.

But we couldn’t be as free as the blues just yet, because our relationship was new to the group. It’s not like Maki could just put her arms around my neck from behind like how Umi wrapped hers on Eli across the table, because then the rest wouldn’t feel comfortable about it or at least not used to it.

All the focus was on us. I realised it too late because when we tell the others about our relationship, it meant sharing the rest of it with the group.

“I think we know where to start, right everyone?”

“Yeah. So when did you guys started to… get close?”

Everyone started to be interested in us. Even as care-free as Honoka started to focus. So we told them how we got close, with the best as we could to try to hide how long we had been dating. Nozomi guided us a little bit too, so that we wouldn’t slip into traps.

That was the first step. We opened up slowly. But then it got swung open like how Nozomi usually open the door to me or Maki.

“What happened next? Who did the confession? And who said yes?”

“Yeah were you mean and asked to wait like Eli-chan did?”

“Hey!”

“But you could’ve said it earlier, Eli.”

“Yeah, but you said you didn’t mind!”

Again we had to share our moment with the rest. But I suddenly realised, how different our relationship was compared to the other in front of us because we started ours in secrecy while they started theirs in truth, though it didn’t mean they were very public and it didn’t mean we would lie.

Then finally and lastly, and the most recent, we told them about the problem we had been having and how we got over it. It started from Maki’s conversation with Umi, mine with Eli, to the time we told Maki’s parents about our closeness.

The rest of the evening we kept talking about our relationship. The rest had texted their parents that they were going to be late and the hosts had ordered pizza and fast food bento for everyone. It was weird, because Umi was the one who ordered the food but she made some too in the kitchen. It turned out that Eli wasn’t allowed to eat any of the pizza or the bento. So Eli sat across the table from me eating a bowl of fruit salad and some miso soup. I was glad I had a normal body, because to keep up Eli’s shape she must have had to suffer like that, especially with Umi’s strict regulations. Maybe it was because Eli teased Umi about the ring the other day that Eli had taken one of Umi’s diet programme.

Eli quickly finished her salad and the miso soup emptied. She was still hungry and she tried to take a bite from Kotori and attacked her.

“Ah! Eli-chan… I can’t do it. Umi-chan will scold the both of us!”

“Come on, Kotori, I’ll have the rest of what you’re holding.”

“B-but it’s still a whole slice.”

“Eli! I left you for a second and you’re already cheating? With a slice of pizza too… And Kotori…”

“I-it’s not what it looks like, Umi! See, she’s already angry. Just tear me a piece, Kotori, or just the crust…”

Kotori then quickly took a bite and Eli no longer leaning her prey after Umi pulled her back.

“Anyway, Maki, Nico… How about we have a double date sometimes?”

“Wh-wha…what?”

“What? Eli…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. The four of us could grab some dinner next… Tuesday? We’ll talk, we’ll eat…”

“Yeah. I guess that’ll be okay. Right, Nico-chan?”

 

It was getting late and everyone had gone home one by one, and Maki and myself were the last one to leave. Right before we left, when we were putting on our coats, Umi whispered something to Eli and kissed her cheek before she ran off quickly to the 2nd floor. The two blues had been weird since we arrived, they were so meant to be together. Eli too, quickly shut the door and quickly ran off with the sound of footsteps through the locked door. I heard no chain on the door, though.

I sent Maki home before I walked home, like an official partner would do. We often walked together but we never hold hands. It was like that from the start so we were used to it anyway.

“What do you think, Maki-chan?”

“About what?”

“I’m serious. About telling everyone.”

“I’m happy. Truly. Thank you for doing this…”

“I haven’t thanked Eli and Nozomi enough. Wait, are we really doing the double date with Eli and Umi?”

“Yeah, sure we are. We could bond with them, and share things with them too. I’m excited about it somehow…”

Then suddenly, Maki’s mom came to the living room. I greeted her and even bowed.

“Oh come on, Nico. You don’t have to do that all the time. It’s getting late how are you getting home?”

“Oh, I… I’m walking home.”

“You don’t have to, Nico-chan. I can send a driver to get you home.”

“I’m afraid Mr. Sakamoto had gone home. You know… Why don’t you stay over, Nico?”

Maki stared at me and I stared at her too. We didn’t say anything for a while that we didn’t realise we were alone in the living room because Maki’s mom left as she asked that question. I knew what I was thinking about, I didn’t know what was on Maki’s head.

It would be the first time we were to be sleeping at each other, let alone staying over, and it would be a large step for us in our relationship. It was scary, I didn’t know how Eli and Umi got over it even before they dated. Again, I noticed, that they started their relationship as friends, and I couldn’t say which one us was better, because I knew they were as happy as we were.

“W-well? What do you think?”

“What do _you_ think?”

“I think… I’m going to stay. If that’s alright with you? I know I’ve been moving fast for you and I…”

“I think so too.”

“You do?”

“I think you should stay too.”

“Well… that’s great.”

It was a little awkward between us. I tried to smile but I was nervous at the same time and I saw the same expression on her.

“So… What do we do now?”

“I’ll prepare the guest room for you.”

“W-what?!”

“I’m kidding. Let’s go shower… I m-mean separately!”

“Are you sure? When Nico showers Nico is squeaky clean to keep her in the top running idol. Are you sure you don’t want a taste of that?”

“No!”

Maki ran away upstairs and I followed.

 

I was relieved that day because we get to tell the group about us. In a day they knew almost everything that was going on, and it felt nice. Everyone was excited about the news that they were too interested about our relationship. Again, it felt nice to open up. I finally figured how Eli and Umi felt all these times. It was great to be who we really were with the family.


	4. Morning - Chapter 3: Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Maki Nishikino

**I** reserved a table for the four of us. Just like how I promised Eli and Umi and Nico-chan that I would take care of it, and so I did. I pulled some strings and I managed to book a dinner at the world-renowned restaurant by Joël Robuchon. It would be a French cuisine and fine-dining, so Nico-chan and I had to dress appropriately for the occasion.

In my drawer I had already found the perfect dress to wear but I wanted to buy one for Nico-chan. However, I was too late, as she had already made plans with Eli and Kotori to go on shopping. Eli wouldn’t let me go with them and instead I spent the day with Umi and Nozomi at _the apartment_ – we hung out more often at Eli’s place that we just called it so. She wanted me to be surprised by the dress Nico-chan would be wearing and she wouldn’t let Kotori to spoil some beans about it too.

A day before the date, while they were out, I spent the day with the two girls who had been a major influence in the relationship for my part. Nozomi helped me through and kept on offering a helping hand whenever she saw me struggle, while Umi helped me with the rest of my troubles and was there as my closest role model because I no longer see Eli as often. The two had become close, and I was in the middle as if I were Eli – but I wasn’t because Umi would had probably had leaned on me when I entered the apartment.

We decided to watch a movie from the collection that each of the µ’s had been filling, on the rack on the side of the TV. It had all categories because of our interests and it had been organised in alphabetical order. It so happened that the movie I pitched in was _Moulin Rouge!_ because whenever I wanted to watch it with Nico-chan, she fell asleep 10 minutes into the movie. That day, however, we watched a fantasy marathon, although whenever I was in the apartment I wanted to play the games on the console we bought together. Umi had the answers to all of the trivia we were having – of course she had, otherwise she wouldn’t keep up with Eli.

That day we were the lazy girls, as we did not even leave the apartment to eat. We wore apartment pants – not the kinds for fashion but sweatpants. We did not even bother to put on some make-up. We ordered extra food while the main course was prepared by Umi. Nozomi knew how much I liked juice, and for Eli’s sake Umi had all the ingredients too, we prepared a juice I often drink. I never thought it had a name, but Umi called it the Rabbit Juice – 2 large tomatoes, 2 large carrots, 1 cucumber, 1 tablespoon honey.

“So, Maki-chan,” Nozomi handed me a glass while Umi and I arranged the meals on the dining table. “Did Nico spend the night with you?”

“Wh-what… H-how did you know?” I staggered while I was still holding a plate.

“Don’t worry,” Umi said. “You’ll get used to it after a while. You’ll get scared, sleepless nights too. But you’ll get used to it. Sometimes she would text you out of the blue and you’ll just drop your bag in the middle of your date.”

“Really, Umi-cchi? You’re no longer shy about the ring?”

“Oh yeah that reminds me.” Umi said as she reached into her pocket under the table. She took out the ring that was missing from her finger since she started cooking, I noticed because even at school I kept looking at her beautiful hand. The ring was held by both of her hands with the flowery diamond facing her, and she smiled so merrily. “No,” she finally replied and after a while she slid her finger into her ring again and looked from afar. “I was at first, because I never thought I would wear a jewellery, and a pretty one too… Scratch that, a beautiful one. But I realised how lucky I am, and she was right, it’s like an indication that I’m taken, which I am.”

“By the beautiful princess of a Russian castle, and Umi-cchi lived happily ever after with her beloved… Am I right?”

“Stop it, Nozomi.” Umi finally finished staring at the ring and looked up. “It’s not like I only love her because she gave me a ring either, but to give an heirloom to me, it’s like she made a reservation on her name to be with me for a long time.”

“Let’s give it about 10 years, and see if it turned to something else… Right, Maki-chan?”

“Nozomi!”

“I’d say less than 10 by the looks of it, Nozomi. I’m beginning to see Umi taking over the relationship.”

“Maki! We haven’t even got to an anniversary yet… I’m still standing on 10, though.”

We all laughed and we had lunch. We continued to talk but no longer fixed on one topic. Nozomi even asked what I did with Nico-chan on our anniversary – that spilled out the beans to Umi that I had been in a relationship longer than her with Eli. I was surprised to spilled it out too, for at least only Umi knew and I trusted her to not tell the others just yet. Another topic we talked about was the dinner we were supposed to have the night after, and wondered what I would be wearing. I was shy to share because the dress was revealing at the back, but I got it out of my system eventually.

After our lunch we returned to our marathon and continued to where we left off; it was the third movie about half-way through. I never realised it but Umi was strict on cleaning and being tidy that she made us redo the dishes as they were not as clean as her plates. Eli survived it all those times and I felt pity for her.

Until evening we finished the last movie finally – that included the time when Umi fell asleep on me too and called me Eli because I wore the sweater I borrowed a few days before – and we spent the rest of the evening chatting again. All I wanted was to play those games stacked on the TV cupboard. I used to think that hanging for the whole day was a waste of time, but I was proven wrong. I had a great time with Umi and Nozomi. I learned a lot more about them and what they had been doing: Nozomi was working on her project with a well-known singer, and Umi had been applying to universities that she was thinking about writing short stories and also thinking about part-timing. I got more comfortable around them too.

We didn’t talk long after, but around 5 the busy girls returned. Shopping bags hung on their arms as they entered. Eli was the first one to set her bags near the sofa, but she was the only one to come to us and greeted and snuggled on Umi sideways.

“Hey, what are we talking about?” Eli moved on to Umi’s lap, even though there was an empty chair on the dining table, and hugged her girlfriend tightly. “Hey, I missed you today. What have you been doing?”

“We watched movies today and I cooked lunch. And now we’re just chatting. By the way, you haven’t returned my message, Eli.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, dear.” Eli hugged Umi again. “At the end we were swamped and I couldn’t take my phone out.”

“Tell me about it,” Nico-chan added. “We couldn’t even reach into our pockets to buy that last thing on that shop.”

“Right, you mean that thing next to the other thing that looks really great on that other other thing but not so much on other things.”

“Yep… That thing was expensive too.”

“That aside, I hope you are still hungry,” Kotori came with plastic bags and set it on the table – it was food because I could smell it from where I was sitting. I wondered what was inside while she continued. “We brought dinner for everyone. We didn’t want to eat outside because it would be mean to you girls.”

So the six of us ate dinner. Eli took her own chair and sat next to Umi, so they both could eat on their own, while Nico-chan sat next to me and Kotori was on the other side. Then we parted ways, Kotori and Nozomi went home together with shopping bags, Nico-chan and I went home together with shopping bags too, Umi stayed back at the apartment with the rest of the shopping bag. We said our goodnights and to see each other the next night.

About 12 hours down the drain but at least it was well spent.

 

Finally came the long awaited dinner. Because we never had a fancy dinner like we were about to have, I picked up Nico with my driver and we arrived earlier. At the front desk we removed our coats and I finally saw Nico-chan stood so beautifully in front of me in her dress. She had a pink dress with a pretty bow in front of her, then there were two flowery hair-ties on each side of her head. It must had been the dress she bought with Eli and Kotori the other day. I suddenly realised Nico tried way harder to stay attractive in this relationship than I did.

“That’s a nice dress, Nic0-chan,” I complimented the cute idol.

“You’re one to talk, Maki-chan,” She said with a blush. “I like your red dress too. A-aren’t you a little revealing on the shoulders… and your c-chest?”

“I don’t think it is. But I brought this shawl, if you’re concerned.”

We then waited a while at our private table. The scene was quiet, although it was full of people and piano was playing at the background. The waitress had filled our glass with water and handed two sets of menu just for us.

I talked to the well-dressed girl next to me and hadn’t stopped staring at her – I used to stop when she got seductive but she hadn’t made a hint of it. The girl was shy and a little quiet. I liked this side of her too, where she’s calm. However, since earlier she hadn’t been staring at me for more than 2 seconds. I was known to be smart and a prodigy too, but I was never good at paying attention to other people’s feelings.

“Nico-chan,” I called as I closed the menu and set it on the table. “What’s wrong? You’ve not been yourself since we entered.”

“It’s nothing…” Nico-chan focused on her menu again, which soon I pulled it down.

“You haven’t said anything about or even complimenting yourself, so I don’t think that’s nothing. Nico-chan, if it’s something that I did and I haven’t noticed you have to tell me. Otherwise I wouldn’t learn. If it’s about something else, I still want you to tell me. I always trusted you to tell me when you’re ready, and I’ve said that before. But I was half lying about it. I wanted to hear everything from you. So please, can’t you just tell me?”

“Alright. I’m sorry, Maki-chan,” she replied after she looked at me. “I’m sorry but, I think this is so fancy, too high-class.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This… all of it. I can’t take you to places like this as a regular thing. I’ve been saving up and I don’t think I can afford a treat for you for something like this. Maybe in the future, but I’m certain not the near future.”

“Nico-chan, it’s alright.” I gave a smile to her as I held her hand on her lap. “I never wanted you to take me to places like this. This is my treat for you, and for Umi and Eli. Because I want to spoil you from time to time… And isn’t that what couples do? Like how Eli treat Umi most of the time. Also because they had been nice to us throughout that I felt like giving something back to them.”

“That’s nice of you, Maki-chan. And Thanks. So I guess I can be myself now?”

I nodded. “You still have to behave, though.”

“O-okay.”

Soon enough, the couple arrived through the front door. They checked their coats and walked towards the table as they saw us as soon as they talked to one of the waitress. Umi had a blue dress on herself, that showed off her shoulders too and her legs below the flowery skirt. She too, was holding a blue daisy with long stem that she held with both hands as she walked She looked pretty. Eli, however, was stunning. It was like one of those long dress but with a little volume from her waist down, like from the Victorian England. The fur she wore around her shoulders met in front and tied with a blue bow and a flower too.

Eli was breath-taking, I wondered if Nico-chan had something to do with it during their shop.

Umi greeted us and then Eli too. She took the chair out next to me, while she let Umi sit before herself walked to the other. Eli’s first topic that evening was my dress, she liked it. She complimented it a thousand times too afterwards. It made me blush to have a beautiful girl with model qualifications to actually admire me. I imagined my cheeks bloom as red as the flower on my head.

As soon as they were given their own menu, our waitress started to run the specials. Eli had read the reviews and she ordered the Kyoho grape mocha with fresh almond ice cream, soya milk and honey coulis – that was for her girlfriend, and she would share some portion of it before Umi could finish. So we ordered one too and offered if Nico-chan wanted to share with me.

“And she would be having the duck, please,” Eli said to the waitress to end the order.

“Thank you,” Umi said to Eli as she put her hand on Eli’s, then she overlapped it with other hand. They smiled at each other. It seemed that it was a regular thing for them to do that.

“I know you’d do the same, dear.” Eli then turned to me after they released each other. “So, Maki,” Eli said as she leaned a little close, a private message. “Have you given Nico one of your moves?”

“W-what? I don’t do moves, Eli.”

“Really? You should. Just to play around with her… Watch.” Eli moved back to her normal position and reached out for her glass. “Dear, why don’t you tell them what you told me earlier?”

“Um… Well…” Umi looked shocked and nervous, but after Eli put down her drink and smiled while she placed her hand on Umi’s comfort. “I was saying that… Your dresses looked very nice. And I think they matched when you sit next to each other…” Umi finished and smiled back at Eli.

“Thank you so much, Umi,” Nico-chan replied. “The two of you looked great too and we can tell that you’re a couple. Although I’m sure we’re the better couple. Red vs. Blue.”

“I heard that somewhere…”

While Umi’s hand was being soothed by her girlfriend, it made Umi sit on the edge and so close to Eli. It was as if they were about to kiss but they only smiled and looked at each other for a few seconds. Eli did move even closer, though, but to Umi’s side to whisper something. And Umi only nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” Eli said when she smiled to me and Nico-chan, and stood up. As she walked behind Umi, she ran her hand from one shoulder to the other. Then Eli walked with her golden hair followed and she didn’t even look back.

Umi turned her head to watch her girlfriend. So did I. So did Nico-chan. The stunning girl had made us stopped and looked. That was some move she had.

It was a wild thing to do, rather irrational for Maki, but I tried to copy her.

“Nico-chan, I’m going to the bathroom too. I’ll be in a sec. Umi, excuse me.” I too, touched Nico-chan’s arm before I left.

“Oh, Umi. You know…” Nico said to Umi as I walked but it faded out until I was too far away I couldn’t hear them.

I turned around and they were not looking. I was furious, pouted on the spot, so I confronted Eli in the bathroom. She was looking at the mirror and was fixing her lipstick.

“Hey, Maki,” Eli said as she smudged the colour across some parts of her lips with her finger – she had just recently applied a lipstick. “So did you see my move back then?”

“Yes, it was amazing. Everyone was staring, you know. Even I was too. I think some of the waitresses as well.” I stood next to Eli in front of another mirror.

“Is that so?” she asked after she giggled. “Was Umi smiling? She drank a lot of water afterwards doesn’t she?”

“A full glass actually…and I drank half. Anyway, how did you do it? I tried to copy you and I walked the same way you walk.”

“You tried to copy me? Wait, more importantly, the way I walked?” She paused on fixing her hair.

“I thought I copied perfectly but it didn’t work.” I looked at the mirror to see if I had something unattractive about me but I didn’t do anything to fix myself as I rarely see myself in the mirror and it was unusual for me to pay attention to my appearance.

“It should work, though. Did you touch her hand?”

“Yes I did.”

“How about closing yourself to Nico before heading out?”

“I… did that too, I think.”

“And the flirting?”

“Um…”

“Maki…”

“No, I didn’t. How am I supposed to know you were flirting?”

“Did you see Umi smiled and blush when I whispered to her? That’s when I said a line.”

“Well… how should I know? Also, I never been good at that.”

“Maki,” Eli called when she was done with everything else, and moved over to me and started to fix the shawl and then the flower.  She moved some of my hair too so my eyes were not covered and bent the end of the rest to remake the fat curls next to my cheeks. “You haven’t been playing with your hair since we arrived. What’s up?”

She was on point. I hadn’t been playing with the ends of my hair, but that was since I picked up Nico-chan. I had been fixating on Umi’s and Eli’s cool appearance, personality, and how they got things done in school but I often missed Eli’s way of thinking. She was like a detective – she could deduce every possible scenario happened just from a fingerprint; maybe I was exaggerating. But for sure realised I only saw and hadn’t observed. All I could do was to tell her the truth, as she would see right through my lie anyway.

“I wanted to get Nico-chan’s attention and I’ve been trying all night,” I said as I looked at my dress from the mirror to see if there was anything normal about it. “So far she complimented me once. She was concerned about the high-class dinner we’re having but we got over that.”

“I told you, flirt with her a little. Say the same things I said to Umi but to her and add your flavour to it. That right, do that.”

I paused to look at myself again, I hadn’t noticed my hand was curling my hair – I was often ignorant about it as it became a habit since I was younger. I stopped my hand too and removed it.

“How about this,” Eli resumed and walked behind me. “Whoever gets the most attention from our own partner wins.”

In our days as school idols people called us the Flaming Duo. We would take on challenges from other girls from other schools and battle them. Either choreographed or spontaneous. It didn’t matter if we did it in our school or theirs, or even on the street as we pass them practice. We gave a standing-ovation of a performance because crowd started to form and a circle would be made. Out of those battle we often won, of course we would with Eli’s advantage on her dancing skill. They called us the Flaming Duo because of two reasons: the colour of our hair made it look like a fire was dancing, and apparently there were fire in our eyes.

That time I saw the same fire again, which I thought started again from just an ember. We committed on taking this challenge. A calm battle between the Flaming Duo; so hot we would burn our dinner. I then accepted her challenge before we left the bathroom.

We started at Love.

Eli was ahead of me – I was off-guard because I didn’t realise the pace of her serve. She walked before me, but she took the longer road around the table to get to her seat. I sat down immediately, but Eli grabbed Umi by the shoulder and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

15.

When Eli finally sat on her seat, she faced sideways to her girlfriend. She leaned in but we could hear her say after Umi finished complaining. “I’m sorry, dear,” she said as she started to comb Umi’s hair back behind the ear. “I just forgot how great you looked in that dress and realised it when I walked back to the table. Thank you for agreeing on wearing the earrings too, I’m jealous of you because somehow they didn’t suit me.”

That was 30.

Out of a sudden, my opponent called the passing waitress. She came to ask and Eli wanted her to fill everyone’s water – Umi’s was empty, Eli’s was half, mine was barely any left, and Nico-chan had a shy of a shot. As soon as the waitress left Umi thanked Eli and held the hand which was on the table. Umi smiled and Eli caressed the hand on her.

A quick and easy 40.

The water then arrived, at the same time as the two plates of appetisers. Eli took a sip on the recently filled glass so did everyone else, except Umi. She grabbed a serving and used her other hand to cup underneath – so none of the glazing would drip and stain any of the dress. She waited and called on Eli, who quickly placed her glass back in place and moved in so Umi could feed her. Apparently Eli purposely got a little clumsy as there was a smear of mayonnaise near the lips. Without haste Eli let Umi cleaned it for her with Umi’s own napkin. This time, however, with haste Eli grabbed the hand that recently cleaned her and kissed it – it was the one without the ring on it.

Game, and I haven’t even got the chance to serve.

 

Though we didn’t play all night, we did talk. It turned out to be one of the memorable nights for Nico-chan and I, especially to spend it with the couple in front of us. I started to learn about their relationship, and who had what role. Then I also learned Eli was the one to hold our date together.

“So, Nico,” Eli opened. “I heard you’re struggling with your project?”

“Maki-chan told you?” Nico-chan asked as she stared at me; it felt like she pierced through me and the glass I tried to cover myself with.

“Actually, she told Umi. So what’s wrong with it, Nico? Why didn’t you talk to me about it?”

“Well, you seemed busy with yours. You’re also busy with university, then there’s Umi… You have a lot in your plate, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but so do you, but I can finish this steak fast…because Umi is letting me eat this much this one time. But I could at least help you a little, you know.”

“You know,” Umi punctuated. “Maybe the three of you could get together and work on it. Like reunion for BiBi.”

“Well,” Eli replied the first after we had all stared at each and the other. “That’s actually a good idea. Thanks, Umi. What do you think?” Eli held Umi’s hand under the table and turned to Nico-chan and I.

“You’re the leader, Eli,” I replied as I too held my girlfriend’s hand. “We’re on board with the idea.”

So we ended it with an agreement that BiBi would get together to work on Nico-chan’s project. In return, Eli would also host a study session for me and the twins – since it almost got half of the group involved, she invited Umi to come with Kotori and Honoka too for the third-year study session. Eli, however, didn’t want anything in return though we had all pitched in an idea to return the favour but she rejected them all.

 

Then we came to the end of the night, as the main dish was finished and the dessert had been cleanly swept by Eli – it was a treat for her because Umi allowed it one time. The double date had almost come to an end and I had taken care of the bill. We also went to the kitchen and complimented the chefs and gave our thanks. Nico-chan was well-known among the chefs because she was famous of her cooking skill, and they asked for autographs from the four of us. Just like Umi, I ended the session quickly because of our jealousy on our girlfriends.

We headed to the front table again to get our coats back.

“Eli,” I called to the girl next to me. “The competition earlier… who won? And what was the prize anyway?”

“Well,” she replied as she put on her coat. “There’s definitely no loser in that game. And what you and I won, we have to find that out ourselves when each of us get home.” Eli then gave a wink.

I was still paused as I held both coats, for mine and Nico-chan. Eli then grabbed Umi’s from her hand and spread it open behind her so Umi could just slide her arms through. She then put it over the shoulders and closed it from behind. Eli gave a peck too on Umi’s cheek as soon as she was done. Umi blushed as she did her buttons while Eli pulled out the long dark hair under the coat.

I put mine over the table for a while as I too, put on the coat for Nico-chan. She looked so excited and happy to turn around. I saw her exposed back and closed it with the coat I put on her.

“Thanks for the dinner, again, Maki,” Umi said as she pulled on Eli’s arm. “Come on, Eli. Let’s go home!” She said as excited as Nico-chan was but Umi was more in a hurry and seemed that she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Calm down, Umi.” Eli rubbed the hand on her arm and turned to Nico-chan and I. “Thanks again, Maki, Nico. We’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Eli, let’s go!” Umi continued to pull Eli towards the opened door, smiling.

“Umi, not so loud.” She giggled with Umi. “Bye!”

They left, in a hurry. We could even hear a leftover of their teasing laughs at each other from the door as I put on my own coat.

“They seemed weirder front that time we visited them, remember?” Nico-chan led the way out and I followed.

Then I sent home Nico-chan, I even walked her to her front door while my driver waited in front of the building. I kept thinking what the prize was that Eli was talking about, and I had it. Nico-chan pulled me down and kissed me.

The kiss was different that our usual, because I felt it more. I felt it was truly a prize from the hard work I had been working on getting Nico-chan’s attention all night. It was a reward. Then I realised Eli’s intention to challenge me, as maybe she had challenged herself sometimes to get a kiss from Umi – though I didn’t know what reward Umi had given Eli but I was sure it was something like a kiss.

I had to admit, it was fun. Out of that double date I learned a few things from my role models. I liked admiring what she did but I never really thought of doing the exact same things, that I would show my affection in public because I didn’t care for them but not at all repulsed. It was only recently too that I saw Umi and Eli would kiss cheeks outside the apartment – but often they planted those in secret, somewhere secluded so people do not really see or care since they were in disguise.

Snapped back to reality, I hadn’t removed myself from Nico-chan and she was still holding onto my coat. It was the longest that we had ever kissed and was still counting. However, she ended it herself. The shy and beautiful girl went inside the dimly lit home quietly as I was sure Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro were already asleep.

I texted Eli that night on the way back and thanked her about the advice and I wasn’t worry to share what happened in front of Nico-chan’s home. I bluntly requested another double date if she would like too. There was no reply that night, because I only received a text from her the morning after – among the nine of us the way Eli’s text was the most proper right after Umi’s with complete sentences as she always used comas and full-stops and also emoticons, though it had always been the other way around:

_Sorry I just replied, Umi and I got… a little busy last night (;_

_Хорошо_ _, Maki. We can have another date while were still on holiday. I was thinking we can have it in the apartment. Nico and I can cook like the dinner party._

_Let me know when u’re free, ok? I’ll be busy tomorrow bcs of work, but I’m free with Umi for the rest of the week._

 

Two days after the first date we came to the apartment again. Since the day before, Nico-chan spent the night at my house again so we came together. She wasn’t cooking at my house so it was a treat for me to have her cook at Eli’s. I admired and actually loved her cooking and if I could I would eat everyday only from her two hands.

Nico and Eli were busy in the kitchen as they planned the meal like from the dinner party – they drew plans and opened a laptop to see the recipes. They used the stove and the oven too. Eli set multiple timers as well on the laptop to keep track on each part of the dish. She also had a fridge full of tomatoes, which Nico-chan made a first batch of juice for me, and the leftovers for the two adorable chefs.

After I had spent a fair amount of time on my game I sat on the counter enjoying the juice with a cute curly straw, because Eli only had large curly ones while the straight ones were too thin, as I looked at the two argued about taste. They wouldn’t let me interfere because I wouldn’t be impartial. So they resolved it by leaving the taste up to Nico-chan because Eli would be in charge of the dessert anyway. Nico-chan regretted it because she liked sweets and she thought Eli’s taste wasn’t strong enough; personally I thought the sweetness was alright but I liked the creativity as she liked to mix different sensations while eating her desserts. However, I couldn’t say no to Nico-chan’s fantastic dishes with colourful tastes too. I _was_ impartial I realised.

Then there was a sound of a key rustled from the door. It got unlocked and opened. Umi entered with her usual bag over her shoulder. She quickly put it next to the cupboard and under the coat hangers after she greeted us. Umi walked over to the kitchen and reached out her arms to hug Eli, who had recently washed her hands and dried it on the apron. They looked joyous to see each other, just like how Nico-chan and I saw each other after a long holiday. Eli tried to let Umi go but she didn’t let her, because Umi knew Eli would immediately kiss her, which she did.

“E-Eli! Nico and Maki are here,” she said after her mouth was not busy anymore, while Eli’s hands were still holding onto her head. “Can’t you wait for tonight?”

“Umi!” Eli complained and whined to the girl who had escaped the grasp and had already grabbed Eli’s juice and took it to the counter next to me.

I could only laugh by the play.

Then the main dish was finally finished and we enjoyed it. There were four chairs and enough for us on the dining table. It was not like in the restaurant at all because our clothes were casual, the waitress was ourselves, and we didn’t challenge anyone. The conversation was light too, it made Nico-chan gossiped about the girls in her agency – I got jealous quickly but I let her continue because it was quite entertaining.

We then set aside the dirty dishes as Eli and Nico-chan continued to the kitchen again – because the dessert required some more time to prepare but it was mainly decorative – Umi and I waited on the sofa to talk about the student council I was about to be handed over with. It looked nice too. It was vanilla and there were layers. Various sensations I felt in my mouth, as expected – from soft, to jelly, to oozing, to crunchy in a spoonful. The sweetness was not forgotten because it made us wanted our seconds and we weren’t even full by then. There was one serving left, but Eli insisted on keeping hers in the fridge because she wasn’t allowed to eat it that night.

Our date moved to the next thing on the schedule, which was cleaning up. Umi was in charge of that and the three of us were her servants. We held out our plates in line and Umi inspected each and sent whichever one of us back to the sink if she wasn’t satisfied – Nic0-chan got sent the most and followed by me, but not Eli. 

A perk being a girlfriend within a hierarchy or coterie was prejudice. It was in fact a word-by-word reason Eli disputed our relationship in the past. That, however, was no longer a matter because Nico-chan and I had promised to be at our best etiquettes and follow her diktat during the early period of our relationship and because we had disbanded µ’s, so bias could fall to anyone as they pleased; under Eli’s roof was Umi’s inclination toward Eli. A perfect reasoning came from the beau idéal.

All of those were out the window as I sat so close to Nico-chan and her head on my shoulder and we were holding hands on the sofa too. On the other side Umi and Eli were cuddling under the blanket with Eli’s head rested on Umi chest and wrapped with arms. Despite Eli’s strictness about dating when she was still a member of the council, she had become soft under the wing of her girlfriend. I was sure I would be too if Nico-chan had her arms around me, but her hand was enough to melt me. Indeed, I had copied her, because as the newly elected president I was as soft as her.

We were watching TV series this time, it wasn’t good but that was why we watched it. It was to complain our hearts out.

I was enjoying my time together with Nico-chan but it suddenly hit me, that it was the only time I could be as free. In my house, there were my parents and we still hadn’t told them about our relationship, so I couldn’t hold Nico-chan as I was then. In her apartment there were her parents too and her siblings, we wouldn’t have a second of privacy as we would be playing with Cocoro or Cocoa or Cotaro.  So that moment was the only private time I could have with Nico-chan since forever, even though there was another couple by our side.

So I took my chance to actually kiss Nico-chan on the forehead, after I had checked the blue couple was not paying attention to us. Nico-chan lifted her head and looked at me with her ember eyes, because she closed it soon and gave me a short kiss.

My heart pounded and I kept on staring at the girl as she was at me.

“Aww,” Eli sounded from across the sofa. “Look at them, Umi. They’re so adorable.”

Eli had turned her body towards us but Umi’s arms were still around, like a scarf. Nico-chan jumped and started denying and was on flame.

“It’s alright, you know,” Eli continued and had put out Nico-chan. “If you can’t be free at home, you can be as free as you can here. Watch…”

Eli reached her hand behind and grabbed Umi’s neck, and Eli turned her hear back and up and pulled down Umi. She kissed the living soul out of her girlfriend because she was whining while Eli still had her locked. I knew Umi was strong enough to actually pull away but she didn’t even use her strength and she just pretended to struggle. Eli gave a smile at her girlfriend after she proved her point.

Umi blushed away and had turned her body the other side, concealed herself.

“I guess I went too far. I’m sorry, dear!” Eli told Umi and took her turn to be the bigger spoon for Umi. With two brushes on her head she turned and let Eli snuggled her.

I knew it would take longer for Nico-chan and I to do similar sort of thing but it didn’t matter as we already had Eli’s permission to be as free as we wanted. So I turned Nico-chan’s head and kissed her for the second time that day. It was longer but at least she didn’t make much noise that made the two aware.

We hadn’t kissed like that for a long time.

“Let’s visit the apartment more often, Maki-chan,” Nico-chan suggested.

“Every day would be fine by me, Nico-chan,” I replied softly.

“You just want to play your game don’t you?”

 

It was difficult to actually stay and be up-to-date on a TV series but we did until late night. Nico-chan’s eyes were sleepy and she had become tired.

“Hey, it’s getting late,” Umi said after she took a bottle of water from the kitchen. “Eli and I are going to sleep. You can stay as long as you want, just turn off the lights and lock the door before you head out, okay?”

“Thanks, Umi,” I replied with the exhausted Nico-chan rested on me on the sofa. “We’ll head out as soon as my driver gets here.”

“Alright then.”

“Umi-chan!” Eli suddenly called from the second floor with a tone I wasn’t even familiar with, especially with the adding of the honorific as she called her girlfriend’s name.

Umi got electrocuted as it shocked her muscles and snapped. “E-Eli! N-not yet… I-I-I mean don’t say that!” Umi shouted from the bottom of the stairs before she waved us goodnight and ran quickly upstairs. Then I heard the door slammed closed and locked after she scolded Eli – I could hear it because the TV was off and it was quite silent in the living room.

I was left alone with Nico-chan, which she too realised soon after. Her pupils were dilated and she wasn’t yawning anymore. In the apartment where Nico-chan and I were free to kiss, I was nervous. Nico-chan was shy but we were close.

There was suddenly a message. It pretty much ruined the moment but I checked if it were my driver, but it was Eli:

_Diiry to leaeane u guys earlyi needed umifoe somrhr in f (“_

_Stay as libg as y want, jusy jerrrp thinns tidy or else Umi:s going to be in a vad nooed tmr.. ._

_Anywya godnift_


	5. Noon - Chapter 4: Trip Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Rin Hoshizora

**I** was with Kayo-chin and I was making some tempura shrimps with the bread flour I found on the top shelf. While she was busy with the rice cooker I made a mixture on the flour so there would be crispier and with some base flavour. She then rested on the chair and we talked. She took out her phone and was playing with it too. We took a picture too as she made a selfie with me in the background was cooking.

That morning the two of us were so excited that we came so early ahead of the others. We had set our bags near the hanging chalkboard, which I drew nine cats on them with specific little details to represent each member – I played with the colours too. I struggled with some cats, like Umi-chan but since I could just draw a ring next to her cat we would all know who it would be next to the yellow ponytailed cat.

The rice was done, but I still had a few more to make. Soy sauce and chili flakes were out too. Then we heard footsteps from the stairs and the lights for it lit up before we could even see their feet. Umi-chan slowly appear from the bottom up, with Eli-chan popped her head from the shoulder. They didn’t look impressed at all, and seemed to be fussed. At the same time, they looked tired too.

“Good morning nya!!”

“Ah! Morning, Umi-chan, Eli-chan.”

“Morning…” Umi replied and walked towards the fridge, dragging her feet. She was worked up.

Eli-chan took a seat next to Kayo-chin. Their expression hadn’t changed.

“You know, when I gave you spare keys I didn’t mean you can just come here and make breakfast. Especially without telling me you’re already in the apartment.”

“But we sent you a picture, Eli-chan. See…” Kayo-chin showed Eli-chan the photo we took earlier that she sent to the group chat.

“Besides, I’m making some breakfast for you girls too.”

“Yeah but we only saw it when Eli asked if anyone was here. By the way, you don’t have to make so much, Rin. Eli and I can share… She’s not supposed to have fried food for breakfast but I can let this once slide for Eli.”

Umi-chan came over to me while she talked and grabbed two glasses with one hand because her other hand was holing a jug of milk, about half left… or half full… She then came over to Eli’s side and poured the milk for both glasses just when I finished cooking as I served them on the plate. Kayo-chin had already served the rice because she wanted more rice portion. The same amount she got for me and Umi’s plate.

“So why are you here so early?”

“We’re so excited that we thought we wait for the rest here with you.”

“That’s nice.”

Umi smiled as she gave one of the glass to Eli while she drank the other herself.

“So what are we doing while we wait?”

“Well, Umi and I were planning to…”

“Eli!”

Umi-chan interrupted Eli-chan who was smiling at her girlfriend.

“We already packed, so maybe we can start loading our things to the car.”

Eli-chan talked with milk marks about her lips like she wore it as whiskers. Umi-chan grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen and wiped it off. It looked like the golden haired senior had become a child, definitely Eli- _chan_.  Maki-chan used to copy her sometimes and Kayo-chin and myself too, when wanted to impersonate someone so serious or cool. But I never imagine we would try to copy her being cute and cuddly as she was sitting there in a robe.

Regardless of the child Umi-chan was taking care of, she had rented a bumblebee hatchback car she shared on the group chat. Eli-chan was old enough among us to rent one and actually drive it, which she would. She called whoever will be in the car with her Team Bumblebee.

“Rin, can you help me checklist all the things we needed, later?”

“That sounds great nya!”

The four of us grabbed our own servings and moved them to the dining table. Umi-chan carried the newly-filled glass over as well.

 “Thank you for the food.”

Then we ate there together. Umi-chan had made us some green tea and Eli-chan had turned on the TV for news as she was waiting for the weather section.

We were going to go on a trip together as a group. We already listed all the activities we would be doing and arranged by the president, Nico-chan. She had help with Umi-chan and Maki-chan on keeping the rundown of the trip. Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan were in charge of entertainment, while Kayo-chin and myself were in charge of food and drinks. Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan were the leaders of two cars, so they knew everything and the all-rounded persons.

The trip included almost everything everyone wanted. There would be skiing, there would be hiking, there would be hot spring baths as well, and a lot more skiing.

 

Breakfast was almost finished, Eli-chan and Umi-chan had already finished theirs and they were enjoying the warm tea on the cold day. They rubbed their hands on their cups to keep their hands warm. Umi-chan kept on filling the cups and insisted on Eli-chan to get as much as possible to keep her warm. Every time her girlfriend filled her cup she stroked Umi on the cheek and smiled, sometimes a kiss too. By the end, Eli was the one who kept filling Umi’s cup but she could only thanked Eli by yanking on the robe. They looked so sweet.

While Kayo-chin and myself were just adoring the couple, the front door got unlocked. Swung opened too and slammed to maximum.

“We’re here!”

“Hello, everyone.”

Nico-chan and Maki-chan entered. The key was still stuck on the door and Maki-chan picked it out after they both entered, it was either Nico-chan’s or Maki-chan’s. They too, settled their bags near ours.

“Morning Nico-chan, Maki-chan!”

“It’s too late to say this, but come in, Nico, Maki.”

Umi-chan cleared their glasses and moved them into the sink. Eli-chan moved their plates too.

“I’m used to Nico barging in to anywhere I go, but I didn’t expect this from you, Maki…”

“Well, Nico got to the doors before I could knock. I’m sorry, Eli.”

“We’re having breakfast nya! Come and join us.”

“We just had some at Maki-chan’s house, but okay!”

“I’m still starving too.”

 

The other couple had joined us at the dining table and the hosts had dragged a chair because they were sharing one – Umi-chan was half sitting on Eli-chan because it was too high for the dining table. We talked as Nico-chan and Maki-chan munched on their breakfasts.

“Hey, Eli, do you mind if I borrow a pair of your gloves? I seemed to forgot mine.”

“No!” Eli-chan suddenly shouted and held on Umi-chan tighter when Maki-chan stood up and asked. “I… I mean sure… just let me get it.”

“Eli… don’t forget to hide the…”

“Umi, shh…”

They suddenly giggled and Umi-chan got the seat to herself as Eli-chan stood up about to go upstairs.

“By the way, we’re only missing Honoka, Kotori and Nozomi?”

“Nozomi’s picking up Kotori, and they should already be on the way here.”

Eli-chan then checked her phone from the pocket of her robe. She was concerned about the three who hadn’t given any notice in the group yet.

“How about Honoka?”

“She hasn’t replied. I think she’s still at home.”

“I’ll call Honoka. Dear, can you call Kotori? In case Honoka is still at home you can tell them to pick her up too.”

“Okay, Eli. Um… Rin, can I borrow your phone to call?”

Eli-chan moved to the sofa as she put her phone on her ear and Umi-chan was playing with the phone I handed her, which she soon put on the ear as well. The rest of us was silent as we didn’t want to disturb Umi-chan on her call.

“Hello, Kotori, it’s Umi. Are you with Nozomi?... Where are you?”

“Honoka!” Eli-chan loudened her voice but wasn’t screaming. “Get up! You’re late, you know… No, it’s Eli… Eli… Eli Ayase… I’m borrowing Umi’s… Eli… Not important. So you’re still at home?”

She then walked back to the kitchen and removed the microphone part of the phone behind, while the speaker was still on her ear. Umi-chan looked back when she noticed the hand on her shoulder.

“Umi, Honoka’s still at home. Are they around?”

“Yeah, they just left Kotori’s house.”

“Alright. Can you ask them to pick up Honoka?”

“Hmm. Kotori, listen. Honoka just woke up. Yeah. Can you and Nozomi take her here? Yes, you can… Yeah, Nozomi, it’s up to you in however way you want but don’t drag her out of the shower… Because it’s dangerous… Sure, if it’s not locked. Okay, see you later.”

Umi-chan then hung up the phone and returned it to me before we cleaned the dining table. Maki-chan had already left to the kitchen after she picked up her plates and Nico-chan’s as well. Kayo-chin joined her when she picked up my plates too and the rest on the dining table.

We were focused on Umi-chan, that we forgot Eli-chan was on the phone too. She only repeated her name into the phone once or twice. She talked for a while afterwards too, but at least she wasn’t loud. But then she hung up the phone and she went upstairs to shower.

I was impressed, on how efficient the couple was. They were smart and coordinated. But I wasn’t surprised to see such extraordinary result from the two as they were a combination of strong organisational skills. Since the beginning Umi-chan had always been very mindful of things and she had high standards for everything, while Eli-chan had always found the best answers to any problem within the group and she always had plans. They were truly meant for each other.

 

Kayo-chin and myself talked, still on the dining table, and was checking the area we’re visiting including the good places to take pictures. There would be a 5-star rated ramen stall about 2 km away from our lodging for the first day – I planned on going there during our free-time and I thought of taking Kayo-chin too. Nico-chan and Maki-chan were on the sofa playing games on the console since Umi-chan joined Eli-chan upstairs.

They hadn’t gone down for a while but eventually Eli-chan did. She was dressed properly for the trip as the rest of us. She brought the pair of gloves for Maki-chan too who was too focused on the game that Nico-chan got angry, hunger for attention.

We expected the rest to come soon, which they did. The door knob suddenly turned and was pushed but it sounded like someone barged in but failed.

“Hey! Why is the door locked?”

We heard shouting from the noised door earlier.

“I’m coming!”

Eli went around the sofa and towards the door to open it but she was too late. The door suddenly swung opened even more violently when Nico-chan opened it. It made Eli-chan screamed.

“We’re here!” Nozomi-chan and Honoka-chan rushed through but they couldn’t fit both at the same time. They were stuck for a second until Nozomi-chan won. Kotori-chan followed behind them after she picked up her key from the keyhole.

“It’s a spare key… spare… Oh why even try…”

Eli-chan came back to her seat without successfully convincing them and Kotori-chan to us, while Honoka-chan and Nozomi-chan were excited as always that they didn’t even take a seat. But they did find some leftover juice in the fridge and they jugged them.

 

As soon as Umi-chan finished and had come down, the university students sat us down around the coffee table. The third-year students were on the sofa and the second-years were in front of them. Nico-chan as the president of the group opened. Then Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan reviewed the road they were going to take. Umi-chan and Maki-chan also mentioned a few important times we should be aware about from the schedule.

The car captains had divided us too, since we had our roles, there must be one in each car. They didn’t allow Nico-chan and Maki-chan to be in the same car, otherwise Maki-chan would be distracted. Eli-chan wanted Umi-chan too, but something must had happened between them because Umi-chan rejected her. She only pouted while Umi-chan turned her head away, and it only meant it wasn’t something serious but something Eli-chan did like teasing her girlfriend because that had become something regular for them.

So in Team Awesome Superpower Girls had Nozomi-chan as the driver and Umi-chan as the navigator, Honoka-chan, Nico-chan, and Kayo-chin. Since the president was in the car, it was the leading team.

And in Team Bumblebee had Eli-chan with Maki-chan, Kotori-chan and me.

We brought down our personal bags to the appropriate cars. I brought mine and the list of snacks and drinks to the Bumblebee Eli-chan was heating. Kotori-chan sat next to me at the back and had turned on the heater so we could take off our jackets. The captains, Nico-chan, and the navigators had their last meeting in front of the Awesome Superpower Car as they synchronized their walky-talkies because they knew they would expect no cell cervices in some areas.

After everyone had split up Eli-chan talked to Umi-chan again and they held hands. By the way Umi-chan looked it seemed that our captain was sweet-talking which she got a reward of a kiss on her cheek. I guessed it was that strong, that Umi-chan didn’t want to let go until Nozomi-chan pulled on her navigator.

Then the walky-talky turned on and Nozomi led a prayer before we started with our trip.

Kotori-chan pulled out a set of CD’s to choose, but as a regulation and Maki-chan repointed, we couldn’t have any mellow songs. Kotori-chan knew about it so she also brought some heavy-rock songs. Though we ended up playing Nico-chan’s CD’s because she replaced all Kotori-chan’s without her knowing. But it wasn’t her new song because it was too early to release it, though we got a hint on how it sounds like since she sang it all the time.

The first thing on the agenda was to stop-by a gas station to buy some extra snacks and drinks from what we already had. I was in charge for the team so I went in to get everything on the checklist with Kayo-chin. We picked up potato chips and sodas too to keep us and importantly Eli-chan awake.

The rest also went inside. Some of them checked out the magazines and Honoka-chan looked at the comic section. Eli-chan and Umi-chan were missing but I could see them through the glass. They were hanging out by the cars and they were playing with each other’s hands. I only guessed it was normal because they couldn’t talk or do that during the drive. It was important for them because they had a rule about chatting with each other, that they should at least inform the other or reply within 3-hour limit.

We finished and one by one returned to their cars. Eli-chan too after she kissed the other team’s navigator, while ours was angry she didn’t receive one from her girlfriend.

I didn’t know what happened next but I dosed off right after we left the store.

 

“Rin-chan, wake up… Rin-chan…”

“Huwaaaah… That was a great sleep nya!”

“Rin, we need your help.”

“What is it?”

“Eli-chan’s hungry… But we didn’t know what to give her.”

“Please Rin, I’m getting hungry. Give me something good. Do you have something like a pizza back there?”

“Umi told me you might ask for something like that. She said no matter how possible it is to get that kind of food; we shouldn’t give it to you.”

“Wow, Umi-chan runs a pretty tight shift around here.”

“Oh! How about some potato chips to get you excited? This one is pizza flavoured.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I could eat some and it’s been awhile since I had.”

Then I opened the bag of the flavoured chips. I took one, Kotori-chan took one too and I handed it to Maki-chan so she could serve it for the hungry pilot.

“Eli, don’t it!”

It was Umi from the walky-talky.

“Nico said you’re getting hungry and Rin got you some potato chips…”

“What? How did you… Maki!”

“I-I didn’t expect Nico-chan to tell! I’m sorry…”

Bumblebee then made a stop for a second. Eli-chan took a container from her bag with pre-cut apples, grapes and pear too. There was a small plastic fork too so she didn’t have to get her hands wet. But I was in charge of holding the container so she didn’t have to reach too far. I got to hold it because Maki-chan got sent back with the rest of us.

“I don’t understand why I have to sit at the back too. It’s so crowded and I can barely see the view.”

“I was so close on eating chips again, Maki. Do you know how much I actually miss them? As if you haven’t talked to a relative in a while. And a Russian’s diet often involves potatoes.”

“I-I won’t repeat it… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Maki-chan, it’s not so bad at the back. We’re having fun, see.”

“Eli! Eat the pears too!”

It was Umi-chan again.

“Maki!”

“I’m sorry. That’s the last one, I promise…Besides, I can’t be punished any more than this, right?”

“Yes, dear. I’ll eat the pears too, dear.” Eli replied to the walky-talky.

It was about after 3 songs, we had chewed on snacks too and had made Eli-chan jealous because of the crunchy noises we made. We lost the other car in the highway earlier and had no idea where they were until they had passed us. Everyone in both cars were surprised since we didn’t notice we had passed the leading car. Then we got to the part of the road where there were only two lanes, one for each direction. Nozomi overtook a long truck first. Eli intended too but there were too many cars on the other side and too many bends that we had to wait. The other group didn’t wait since they left us behind the truck and disappeared. Out of the whole trip, this was the slowest part.

“Eli, we’re stopping in 2 km. The town should be visible around the next big bend.”

“Okay, Maki. I’ll slow down. Umi, where are you right now?”

Eli asked the other team because we hadn’t seen the car since we overtook the truck.

“We’re looking for a parking spot now. For 2 if we can.”

“Okay let us know if you found one or two.”

“Woah! Look! The town looks great nya!”

The town started to appear as we were closing in. By the second it grew larger and we started to pass more cars than before.

Umi-chan suddenly radioed back to tell that she found a place and reserved the parking next to their car. With a clear set of instructions, she led us to their position with the walky-talky passed onto Maki-chan. Umi-chan also told us all the important landmarks to look out for, like the big sign with writings on them, we offered our helping eyes to look. As we follow the signs, we eventually see the other group waved at us.

We then parked next to them and finally regrouped.

“Okay, now that everyone’s got their things, we should start moving. Also to get some stretch before we drive again.”

Nico-chan commanded us after she divided us into groups of two’s, except for Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, and Nozomi-chan. I was with Kayo-chin.

The task was to do whatever we wanted and it was recommended that we spread evenly, and return with exciting stories and pictures too. It was planned, if we had spare time, we would go to the most exciting place together and back. This was for an hour.

So Kayo-chin took me to the shops and the park around.

After we returned we heard the exciting stories, and the pictures too. Eli-chan and Umi-chan went to the cliff-side. Their pictures were great but mostly were about them instead of the scenery, thought they took more than a 100 in their camera. Many of the photos were taken by Eli-chan while Umi-chan blushed away, and some Umi-chan took but we weren’t allowed to see them because she was embarrassed. They told us it was very windy but the scenery was beautiful, but to get there we had to hike and it was not the best option. Then Nico-chan and Maki-chan went to the plantations nearby. They found bought some strawberries back, Nico-chan thought they were sweet but they were sour. It was beautiful too but far to reach and if the group had to go there, we would lose a lot of daytime, so it wasn’t an option either. Honoka-chan visited a lot and Kotori-chan and Nozomi-chan had to chase after her. Incredibly she took a picture at the beach, at the cliff, at the plantation and at the shops too. Then we figured that the groups of two’s spent too much time at their location.

We shared the stories as we grabbed lunch at one of the restaurants Kayo-chin researched. I had to hold up on my ramen craving until we reach our place to stay, in the mean time I shared a meal with Eli-chan. Her expression was very cute when I took away her tasty portion of the sweet potato.

It was not like Umi-chan was punishing Eli-chan until she couldn’t eat much, it was the type of food she was concerned. Too dry may affect her beautiful singing voice, then if there were too much fat or oil may affect her health and stamina. Eli-chan was a superb dancer and even the rest of the µ’s could only get as half as good as her. She did eat unhealthy food sometimes but it was only for that whole month she couldn’t. Eli-chan also admitted that she felt healthier, although she claimed it was not her who did the talking.

 

For a few more hours we drove again, and Maki-chan had gained Eli-chan’s trust that she was allowed to sit in front again. We took our turns to sleep in the car, but Maki-chan insisted on staying awake to keep Eli-chan accompanied. That was before she fell asleep 3 minutes later.

Then we arrived at our lodging and it was beautiful. The other houses were quite far from ours and there was a parking spot too. It was like a two-floored house, with few rooms and two bathrooms in it. A kitchen and a small lawn too.

“Alright, let’s get our bags in. It’s 2, and how much time do we have?”

“We have more than an hour. But we should meetup back here by 3 anyway.”

“Okay. Feel free to do anything, just let us know if any of you are going out of the house.”

“We are! I want to go to the ramen stall.”

I raised my hand while I grabbed Kayo-chin.

“Is that near the stores?”

“Yeah, they said it’s really good nya!”

“Okay, be careful then. You can walk to the supermarket and meet us there at 3.30. Here, take one it should still be in range in case your phones don’t work.”

“Thanks, Eli-chan. We’re going… See you later nya!”

So we left after Eli-chan handed us a walky-talky and we put our bags into the house. Kayo-chin led the way with the map on her phone and finally we found the stall after 15 minutes. We ate there and the reviews were right, it was delicious. The amount in the bowl, the spiciness, and the taste was perfect. The price was not that expensive either so I ordered another serving since I still had some space from brunch earlier.

Then we walked to the supermarket to get the ingredients for our dinner and met the rest. That night we were going to cook at the lodge because we intended to rest for the rest of the day, while we study, just like our stay at the beach when we were preparing for Love Live!

The exams were coming and we were preparing for it. As usual, I was struggling with my English but I was glad Maki-chan and Kayo-chin were great. Honoka-chan was studying with the third-years. The oldest of us weren’t studying because their exams were still a long way to go, so they cooked and prepared us meals. They talked and even sang too, but it led to Honoka-chan to sing too, so they stopped.

We then enjoyed the dinner as we played games to the night.

“Alright, everyone should get some rest. We have to leave very early tomorrow morning.”

Eli-chan dismissed us and we went to our rooms. We stayed like we did in the hotel when we performed abroad. I was with Kayo-chin, Maki-chan with Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan with Kotori-chan and finally Nico-chan and Honoka-chan with Eli-chan in the largest room.

But Umi-chan stayed behind while Kotori-chan went ahead of her. She wanted to review the mountain climb route once more before she headed to sleep, so Eli-chan stayed too to accompany her girlfriend. Since Kotori-chan would be alone, she decided to go with Nico-chan and Honoka-chan until Umi-chan finished.

I wasn’t ready to sleep just yet, and Kayo-chin was still excited too. We talked for another hour or so until we dosed off because of the delightful food I experienced that day.


	6. Evening - Chapter 5: Trip Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Hanayo Koizumi

**I** woke up in the middle of the night, it was around 2 or 3 am I couldn’t figure out since everything was still blurry and if I had my glasses it wouldn’t had helped much. With thirst I searched for my drink but the glass was empty and I had looked over Rin-chan’s table but she didn’t bring any – even if she had she must had finished it too. In the cold I grabbed a jacket and slippers. I felt off and had mistaken my right with left.

I went out the door without disturbing Rin-chan sleeping. Again it was blurry, but I thought I saw a girl in the hallway. I wasn’t scared because it was Eli-chan who just came out from the room next to ours. A dream, a blur, or even an imagination, I wasn’t sure it was her because that room belonged to Umi-chan and Kotori-chan and Eli-chan was supposed to stay downstairs in the large room. But the girl was definitely Eli-chan because of her height, her long legs and her hair.

Her hair was so messy, that a comb would stuck if she wanted to brush it. Her night shirt was slanted too, that the straps were so low they weren’t on her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing any robe, but I guessed it didn’t matter because she’s adapted to the cold anyway.

She closed the door to the lit room slowly.

“E-Eli-chan?” I asked the girl to see if it was her, while I rubbed my eyes to clarify my vision.

“H-Hanayo?!” The girl jumped and turned around to see me. She must still be scared of the dark especially late night where suddenly someone called her name – I would be too. She pulled up the front of her shirt so it wouldn’t fall and she nervously pulled up her straps one by one. “What… what are you doing up…so late?” She was breathing heavily too.

“Um… I’m… I’m thirsty, Eli-chan. I’m going to get…” I yawned. I walked closer to the girl, who was definitely Eli-chan.

“Okay… Um… let’s get you some water, okay? Maybe a warm milk?”

“That sounds great…”

Then we walked down to the kitchen which she let me go ahead of her. Her smile was mysterious and obscured, she was definitely still scared. As we reached the kitchen she had tidied her clothes and was still combing, but she was still taking a lot of air in and out – throughout the time we practiced with Eli-chan, she never had been as exhausted.

“Just sit there, I’ll heat up the milk for you, Hanayo. I’ll make some for myself too.”

“O-okay… I can rest up then.”

“You can at least keep me accompanied, Hanayo.”

Eli-chan didn’t pour the milk straight to the pan and heated it and she didn’t use a microwave either – since she lived in the apartment she must had gotten used to not using it. She stacked two similar pans. The bottom she filled with water and milk on the top. She kept stirring the milk once in every few seconds. It was actually the proper way to make a warm milk as she told me, I just never knew that.

“Um, Eli-chan? What were you doing in Umi-chan’s and Kotori-chan’s room?”

“W-what?” She jumped again, but at least she had turned on the stove and was not holding anything dangerous. “I was doing… I mean… I was reviewing the route… the route for tomorrow’s tracking with my better half.”

“Oh, I see…Why are you excited about the walk tomorrow?”

“Well,” Eli-chan started and stopped stirring at the same time. “Umi likes the mountain and she likes climbing them too. If I want to keep her happy I would do anything with what she wanted, that also means to climb the mountain tomorrow. Sure, we’ll miss a few attractions with you but we would catch-up at the end anyway.”

“But are you forced to do them? I’m sorry for saying this, but we tried our best to get out of the hard-core exercises sometimes, even now Umi-chan still gave us routines. Alisa-chan tried her best to slow her down but you still did the best. Then you spent most of your time with her and you had been going along with it…”

“Be careful, Hanayo.” She interrupted. “If you’re sorry for saying something, you should keep it until you’re confident before you hurt someone without taking responsibility… I understand Umi has her ways to keep us physically fit but she has the purest intentions among us. People might find them imperfection, but when you love someone you don’t call it perfection either. But little things like those what makes her my girlfriend, you know. I don’t use her innocence to get my way out of this relationship but because of it I need to be there to not taint her for a little bit. I keep lies, sadness and deceit away from her so she could be as truthful as her heart is.”

“I see.”

“What do you think, Hanayo? Don’t you like hearing someone’s confession or a love story like this?” Eli-chan blushed as she smiled; it was a rare thing to see.

“It’s like reading out of a novel,” I replied. We laughed a little bit too afterwards. “I don’t wonder why Maki-chan wants to follow your foot-steps. Well, love is a confusing thing sometimes.”

“Eli-chan? Hanayo-chan?” Kotori-chan suddenly appeared from behind. “What are you doing up so late?”

“K-Kotori-chan?! Don’t surprise me like that!”

“I didn’t see you either, Kotori… We’re making some warm milk. Do you want some?”

“Oh… sure, Eli-chan. Thank you…” She sat next to me and we both were facing Eli-chan, who had poured slightly more milk into the top pan. “Have you finished working with Umi-chan? Nico-chan and Honoka-chan went to sleep so early. So I continued my quilting and actually made each of them a scarf.”

“Yeah we… we finished.” She giggled by herself. She was done with the milk too and then poured into four glasses. There was one with a straw. “Kotori, can you bring one up for Umi too? Oh, and make sure you knock 3 times.”

“3 times?”

“Sure, Eli-chan. It’s a code, Hanayo-chan. Eli-chan and Umi-chan came up that special knock as a sign when we needed immediate help on opening the door. Like sometimes we were carrying stacked student council work and we couldn’t even reach the handle.”

“And we would do that special knock so whoever was inside could run and help us, at least for opening the door, without shouting across the door. I haven’t told Maki about it yet, and I’m sure Honoka haven’t passed down anything yet.”

“I’ll teach you when we get to my room, Hanayo-chan.”

“Harasho!”

I was impressed. Just by little things like those could actually be helpful. Especially if Kotori-chan was carrying two glasses of milk and it would be difficult to actually open the door, but a knock was easier.

So Kotori-chan and I went upstairs again, while Eli-chan went to the large room where Kotori-chan was hanging out earlier. Kotori-chan then told me about the knock, in however method, using a free finger or an elbow or even a foot. It was 3 quick knocks, then another 3 with a short pause as an interval and finally again 3 quick knocks. She let me do it and she was right. Umi-chan came to the door straight away and opened the door.

“Kotori? Hanayo? What’s wrong?” Umi-chan opened the door widely as if she expected a large package delivery. I saw the inside of their room, and only one bed was messy even the pillows were on the floor and the blanket was not on the edge anymore.

“Hi Umi-chan,” Kotori-chan said as she walked in and I only took a step in. “Eli-chan was making us warm milk and there’s one for you too. Then I was teaching Hanayo-chan about the knock.” She then set one on Umi-chan’s bedside table.

“Oh, thank you, Kotori, Hanayo.” Umi-chan smiled and was holding the warm milk with the straw by the edge of her bed after she had put her pillows back in place – but it was still very messy. “That’s a nice way to get help, doesn’t it Hanayo? Well, it actually means SOS, but it works right. We could teach you other knocks but I guess you’re not ready…” She sipped on the milk through the straw.

“Harasho! And you don’t have to shout through the door too. Maybe next time you can teach me the rest. Anyway, I should get some sleep too. Good night Kotori-chan, Umi-chan.”

“Good night Hanayo.”

“Good night Hanayo-chan!”

I went back to my door and about to enter where I saw Eli-chan earlier. I had one of my hands free, but I just wanted to try the knock again. But there was no answer on the door. Of course there wasn’t, because Rin-chan wouldn’t know about it and she would probably still be sleeping. When I opened the door I was right, she was still asleep. I enjoyed the tasty and calming warm milk and slept so comfortably.

 

The morning after Rin-chan and I were woken up by Umi-chan. She pulled on our blanket and made us cold, also the lights were on. It was 4 A.M. and she had dragged us down to the living room downstairs where we met the group. Everyone was half asleep, and I was sure Honoka-chan was still fully. Eli-chan tried her best to stand but she was leaning against the sofa.

We ate breakfast that early because we were going on a hike and by the time we walk we would have our energy stored by then, especially after Nozomi-chan had given her power to us. We had to energise ourselves with some eggs, rice, some teriyaki beef too. While we were eating, Honoka-chan had fully awaken, Umi-chan briefed us one more time about the track, while Eli-chan fed her girlfriend.

By the time we got ready, our bags were packed and had put them in our cars. We then drove to the parking lot and from there we walked. Umi-chan lead the group and Eli-chan was at the end. They were the most knowledgeable about the mountain, while Nozomi-chan was in the middle of us because she was the 3rd to know about mountains, directions, etc.

We walked a few paces in between each other but not too far that we weren’t breathing on each other’s necks or had to shout to talk. Since Umi-chan was in the lead, she often brought half of the girls in front with her pace and the other half got left behind. When that did happen, until the girls in front of us were no longer visible, Eli-chan radioed.

“Umi, take a rest at the nearby hut. I’m with Maki, Hanayo and Rin. We can’t see you anymore, so wait there, okay?”

We continued to walk at our pace as we waited for a reply. She had told us not to worry about being left because it was only normal for mountain climbers to got left behind, but only at the foot or forest-area. But that is as long as we had a radio and a compass and a map that we were familiar with – Umi-chan taught us on how to use them at the park days before the trip. But again, near the peak or rocky or snowy parts there shouldn’t be any gap as far as we were with the rest. We continued to wait for a reply so Eli-chan reclarified.

“Umi, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Eli,” the radio finally replied. “Sorry I was filling up my drink. We’re at the hut now we’ll wait for you, just don’t slow down.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon… Maki, you heard her. Don’t slow down.”

“Of course I won’t. My girlfriend is waiting.”

“That’s the spirit. Hanayo, do you have any other topic in mind to talk about?” Eli asked as she kept walking behind me – she took heavier load too than some of us.

She suggested these calm conversations to keep us distracted from the thoughts of getting lost, or being tired, or the morning darkness. These conversations never were debates so that not much heat frictioned, which was fine at least we were warmer. They were never too tense otherwise we would get exhausted quickly. For me, the two hottest categories that excited me the most except rice, were idols and romance. It would have me going crazy if the two collided, just like Maki-chan and Eli-chan experienced then.

“Well,” I started as I thought of the topic, but only one came up. “Eli-chan, Maki-chan, idols like you are in relationships. I thought idols shouldn’t do such things. It-it’s not like I’m against you dating Nico-chan and Umi-chan. But… you know…”

“Maki,” Eli-chan interrupted early. “Would you like to take this one?”

“Sure. Well, Hanayo, you may have heard a lot about idols shouldn’t be in a relationship. It’s actually a rule for those whom can’t control themselves and can’t think as clearly.”

“Maki…”

“I’m serious. I was one of them too. You see, if an idol dates and the fans found that out, it would be a huge mess because those fans could be haters as they would feel betrayed, doesn’t matter who they dated. Some might be okay with it but still. Hard-core fans especially, they would end up torturing themselves over it…”

“But she grew up, didn’t you Maki? For mature idols like her, she made laws within her own consciousness. Some of these rules include: not to show public affections.”

“I couldn’t imagine how Umi would react in public but I’ve seen Nico-chan’s even though I didn’t do anything. But yes, Eli and I tried our best to not show public affection, except if we were in disguise. Anyway, another rule is: when two idols in a group are ever dating, they shouldn’t show or have any favour to the partner above the others… All of it I learned from Eli.”

 “I see…”

“That’s a lot of rules, nya. So Eli-chan and Maki-chan had kept those rules from the start?”

“Yeah, Rin. And don’t get depressed, Hanayo,” Eli said as she grabbed my shoulder because I slowed down without knowing. “The agency actually made us a ‘No Dating Rule’ before we accepted the contract, and that was it, a one-lined point. At the end, the three of us came up with better rules ourselves and made a deal to remove that nonsense but we promised would stick to ours. They agreed. That’s why I could freely date Umi, and Nico with Maki, even though they didn’t know who we’re dating.”

“Harasho! You had thought this through, haven’t you?”

“Nico-chan and Eli would have to gamble their career if they just agreed on that rule, but they’re hotheads.”

“As the idol club president, I still have a lot of things to learn. If that’s so anyway, dating even you’re in the same school idol group, shouldn’t be that difficult.”

“You have no idea, Hanayo.”

Soon we came to a corner and saw the hut where the girls were resting. They were happy to see us, and weren’t exhausted anymore. We took our turn to sit and filled our drinks. They gave us their chocolates too to fill some bonus energy – Eli-chan had her own bar from Umi-chan. Honoka-chan was already asleep and Rin-chan joined her as soon as she got her chocolate.

“We’ll move once you finish your chocolates and catch your breaths.”

“Eli-chan,” Kotori-chan cried and hugged Eli-chan from behind so she won’t be directly in front of the chief. “Umi-chan is very mean. She whipped us to walk fast just now…”

“Well if we didn’t hurry the others will slack. And we’re losing morning light if we’re too slow, Kotori.”

Kotori-chan cried. Nico-chan too, but she mostly complained and tried to run away – it was good that Nozomi-chan was there to hold her off. I was next to the sleeping cat.

“It’s okay. We’ll take another minute to rest before we start again.”

“But Eli…”

“Don’t worry,” she said while she fixed Umi-chan’s beanie cap after Kotori-chan left and hung out with us at the hut. “We’ll reach the next stop in time, and after that you and I can pick up the pace so we can watch the sunrise.”

“Eli-cchi gives the best solution, doesn’t she Umi-cchi?” Nozomi-chan approached the worried Umi-chan, with Nico-chan in hand. “Do I have to pitch in to convince you?”

“Nozomi…”

“I know, I know. Umi-cchi is off-limits.”

“Okay. But no rest until the top, okay?”

 

By the time we reached the second stop was when we parted ways; Eli-chan and Umi-chan continued their climb while the rest of µ’s took the cable car to the top. Eli-chan gave her radio to Nico-chan while the other was still on Umi-chan’s bag. Then we waited for the car while they continued – only in a few seconds we couldn’t even see them anymore. Their pace had increased.

Finally, the cable car arrived that morning. It was warm inside as we went up and we rested against each other. Even though the sky hadn’t light up as bright as the day, we could see the view very clearly the slope of the mountain and the town below. There were still lights but I assumed not all of them were lit that time. I stood up to see clearer that made everyone on their seats to join me.

“Eli-cchi, Umi-cchi?” Nozomi radioed the two.

“What is it, Nozomi?” The radio replied but it wasn’t clear as their voices were hard to distinguish.

“We’re on the cable car now, and the view is amazing. The sun hasn’t appeared yet, so you still have time to get to the peak.”

“Thank you, Nozomi. We’ll keep that in mind. We’ll see you up there, okay?”

“Be careful Eli-chan, Umi-chan!” Honoka joined the conversation.

“Stay safe!” I joined too.

“Don’t get distracted, Eli, Umi!”

“You can make it nya!”

“I will wait for you two, Umi-chan, Eli-chan!”

“And keep walking! Make sure your hands are off your girlfriend’s!”

We all laughed and cheered.

“Thank you, everyone!” They both replied with still a little laugh escaped from their side too. “We’ll contact you again later. Umi! Don’t grab my shirt like that. It’s cold”

“I-I didn’t do anything! I swear!”

            

In between the dawn and the sunrise, we arrived at the end of the hill, where there was a very small town as there were shops, restaurants, and temporary lodging where we had booked one for us to rest for the day. We placed the booking under Nico-chan’s name and they led us to the room – it was like a longue as there was a fireplace, a couple of sofas, a TV, a small kitchen without stove or oven, and a large bathroom. Everyone rushed for the sofas and the cushion by the windows to rest up before the shops opened, because we had an early exercise in the morning and it was refreshing. We were excited to get on the activities listed but we weren’t allowed to just yet before the staff arrived – at the same time as the shops would open.

We rested up, some of us had taken a hot shower including myself, and we ate the rest of the food we packed for the hike. Soon enough Nozomi-chan grabbed the radio from the table and ran to the balcony. One by one we followed in curiosity on what she as doing.

The balcony was large, much more than the apartment, because the 7 of us could stand side-by-side. It was cold, and we hadn’t brought our jackets out so we stood so close to each other. As predicted by Nozomi-chan, the sky started to have a shade of red at the end of the horizon – we had to pinch our eyes to see it as it was like a dot.

“Eli-cchi! Umi-cchi!” Nozomi-chan shouted as she shivered. “Can you hear me? Where are you?”

We rubbed each other’s arms to keep us warm before the sun would. It took a few seconds until a reply but they eventually did.

“Hello Nozomi!” Eli-chan replied, because we knew it was her. “Sorry, Umi-chan was just kissing me.”

“Eli! I haven’t!” We heard Umi-chan replied with small volume at the background.

“Where are you, Eli-chan? Are you at the peak?” Honoka-chan asked as she was shivering too.

“Actually we just arrived at one of the peaks. We’re preparing some breakfast now, Umi’s cooking. What are you guys doing?”

“We’re cuddling together at the balcony. How’s the view from up there, nya?”

“It’s great!” They switched. “It’s very beautiful here. And we’re seeing some light to the East. Are you girls watching this? Eli, look!”

“Yes, we are! We’re all looking at the same direction then.”

“Eli-chan, Umi-chan,” Honoka said after she took her turn on the radio. “We’re all watching the sunrise now. I would like it if everyone were together, but… but…” She paused and had tears flowing down her cheeks. “I’m happy that our paths don’t go so far… I’m glad our family is not in ruins and.”

“Honoka-chan…”

“We’re here on vacation, damn it. Cheer up please…”

One by one we began to tear as we watch the sunrise. It was not like a sunset, where it went off just in seconds. It would take a lot more energy to create that amount of fire in the sky. We started to warmup and were no longer shivering. At least we were smiling. I looked up, the peak they were standing on was the only part that was red, and it would only mean Eli-chan and Umi-chan had seen the sunrise as we were still seeing it progressed.

It was magnificent.

After a while and the sun was definitely in the sky, there was finally a reply from the two Sherpas.

“Cheer up, everyone. Get some breakfast.” Eli-chan replied calmly. “We’re having breakfast now and would get down as soon as we finished taking pictures and packed up.”

“Come quick!” Rin-chan hyped after she wiped her tears and changed her smile to a cheerful one. “Or else we’ll leave you behind!”

“Rin is right. We should start getting ready and get some breakfast now. Maki-chan, what’s on schedule?”

“The shops should be open in 45 minutes. Let’s get ready!”

With that, we left the balcony and started to wear our jackets again. We grabbed the gloves from our bags, the goggles, and the boots. We were ready to get everything done on the list.

 

We finished our breakfast served, and kept some in the small fridge for later. Then we headed down to get our snowboards and the skis, and learned how to from the basics and pretty quickly. Sure, at least everyone fell down once – Maki-chan fell a few times and started hitting us with snowballs when we laughed. Then we had a break and ate some snacks too and took a lot of photos. Then we hit the slopes again.

Since the site started to get packed, we couldn’t find a seat for lunch. We ordered takeout instead and had taken Eli-chan’s and Umi-chan’s order as well. Just like in the apartment, we ate at the coffee table around the sofas too. Then we dug into our lunches. Not a moment later, the two absentees arrived and completed the group finally.

They still had snow on their boots and had just cleaned it outside, before they entered the room. We were happy to see them and vice versa. However, they looked excited more than we expected. They quickly put down their bags as Kotori-chan and Maki-chan helped, and called for everyone.

“Um, everyone,” Eli-chan called while she held her girlfriend’s hand. “We have… something to tell. Umi?”

“W-we’re…” With a nervous smile under her blushed cheeks Umi-chan started. “We’re moving in together!”

“Woah! Congratulations!” I hysterically expressed and jumped, as did everyone else – they said their congratulations too. We abandoned our lunch and surrounded the two after we hugged them too.

“Well, how did this happen?” Kotori-chan asked after she pulled the two to the centre sofa and everyone joined around them.

“After I got back from Russia, that night when we watch the fireworks I actually asked Umi to move in with me. And I told her to take her time thinking about it.”

Everyone aww-ed tirelessly. We were touched by the story and how happy they looked and at each other. I was sure, some how each one of us were jealous because of their relationship and we envied them. But I was glad I wasn’t them, because I wasn’t ready to take on that much responsibilities, to had become the school president during the school crisis, I wasn’t sure that I could take on such a heavy load.

“After that, I started to actually think about it. And little by little I realised I’m more than ready to. So at the top of the mountain when we watched the sunrise… I…I said yes…”

“It’s like that time when Eli-chan said yes!” I continued hysteria because I was caught up with my obsession with romance.

“It’s like the reverse now!” Maki-chan added. “So when are you moving in?”

“Well,” Eli-chan replied as she held Umi’s hand that was already on her lap. “I asked Umi to move in after she graduates. We don’t know the date of it yet, but we’re sure to be around the same time I moved.”

“And we would like everyone to help out.”

“Of course we would, Umi-chan!” Honoka jumped from behind the sofa and hugged the ringed girl. “After thinking about it, Umi-chan grew up so fast! Isn’t that right, Kotori-chan?”

“Yes!” Kotori-chan also jumped in between. “I feel so old seeing our Umi-chan moving in.”

“But practically you already live in the apartment,” Maki shot as we all smiled. “Don’t you? You stayed there half of the week and you already have your favourite spot on the sofa.”

The room turned silent. We looked at each other, back and forth. To each other and to the next – there were 9 of us so I had 8 turns to switch. No one had said a word yet, but we still smiled. We couldn’t believe how right Maki-chan was, even Eli-chan and Umi-chan didn’t expect that to be true as well. It had been going on for a while and Maki-chan too had paused twirling her hair with her finger still wrapped. Someone cleared their throat too, and that was the most noise we could hear.

“Well,” Umi-chan finally broke the silence. “This time most of my things will be at the apartment. Maybe… my books too. Um… I can get mail sent to the apartment instead. I can finally pitch-in on paying the rent.”

“You’re right! Congratulations again!” I said.

We cheered again and resumed our hugs to the couple. Although for the rest it would only mean that we would see Umi-chan in the apartment more often, but for them it would be a huge step in their relationship.

Then we continued our lunch that was left on the table. Because of that big news, even Honoka-chan forgotten her food and I had forgotten about my rice. We opened the bento for them too so they could join us. At the end we shared everything on the table. It was one of the happiest moments I could remember, as if Eli-chan and Umi-chan also shared their happiness with the rest.

 

We rested up until late afternoon, where everyone had replenished their energy. We resumed our activities as before, this time was full-team. We went skiing, snowboarding too again. Eli-chan fell more often than I did so we both stuck together and slid together. There were a few attractions too that late afternoon. To the evening and night people still went on and we were too as we had all separated just like before.

Around 7 I returned with Rin-chan to the longue to drop our things and had messaged the others, that we were going to the nearby bathhouse. It was a 10-minute walk to that place.

Then we changed to our towels before we headed to our baths that we came to see the sweetest couples I had ever known. They were talking and Eli-chan had her hands around Umi-chan’s. They walked a few paces before they noticed us, and suddenly Umi-chan switched by removing the hands on her arm and hid behind Eli-chan.

“Oh, Rin, Hanayo,” Eli-chan said. “You came here too?”

“Yes we heard it has a great view, nya!”

“It does, you can see the sky and actually see the Milky Way. And…” Eli-chan rubbed the hand on her shoulder. “I can tell you that it’s very romantic.”

“Um, Eli-chan,” I called, “Your hair is very wet. Didn’t you tie your hair before going in?”

“Oh, that’s right… Well…”

“E-Eli!”

“It’s okay, Umi,” Eli-chan said after she giggled at the blushing girl who finally showed herself – she too had her hair wet. “We did tie our hair but I guess we didn’t do it properly that the towel fell off.”

“I see. Anyway, we’ll get going to our baths now! We’ll see you in the room again, Eli-chan, Umi-chan!”

“See you, Hanayo, Rin. Enjoy the bath!”

 

So the day ended after we returned to our room and had picked up our things and went down the cable car to the car park again. We drove back to our lodging to take the rest of the night off, without forgetting to eat at the ramen stall again. Then, as usual we rearranged the living room so we all could sleep together.

 

The morning after we went home. The seating arrangement was different than the one we had when we left Tokyo. We were divided in order of house so that Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan could send us home. I was with Umi-chan and Nico-chan in Bumblebee. Eli-chan drove Nico-chan home first. Then she sent me home with Umi-chan by her side– she would send Umi-chan home at the end because she intended to visit Umi-chan’s parents too. I reached home in the evening after we had lunch together, and I got to share another fun moment with µ’s and another photo album would be in the bank.


	7. Sunset - Chapter 6: Sky Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Nozomi Toujou

**I** thought this night was supposed to be beautiful. Even for a wintery night it was supposed to be clear until we could see the stars and the meteor shower too, forecasted from 11 to 4. I had been watching from the 1 st but only on the 12th of the month they said it would be the best time to watch. I thought I would like to share it with my family.

On the rooftop of the apartment, just a few stories above, laid more stories written in the sky. From Libra with Gemini, to Libra with Pisces. I never knew stars could move in such fashion but it did, but at least they were happy.

However, above us were clouds, blocking the view as if the stars were not shining as if they were taking a break. As observers we waited ever since we arrived.

It was cold that night that made us wore multiple layers, not as cold as the stories Eli told me when she went to perform in Russia and also not as cold as when she took Umi to Kyoto. It was cold enough to make any one of us shiver at any time. I was glad the wind wasn’t that strong since we came up. We waited in the apartment until dark after we ate dinner, but it wasn’t enough to keep us warm – Nico, Eli, and Kotori were the chefs of our little family.

We brought up folded chairs from the apartment. We only brought a few so we shared some. Eli was out of bounds as her girlfriend sat on her lap as they shared the seat, Maki as well because Nico was standing on guard whom was not bothered by the temperature. So I shared the seat with Honoka with Rin sitting in front of us.

“So you’ve been watching the sky since last week?” Nico started. “That’s a long time to be staring considering yourself is already a star, you know. You could just look at the mirror. Oh wait, that’s my mirror!”

Everyone went silent.

“I’ve been watching even before, Nico-cchi,” I replied. “But they said today was supposed to be clearer than ever. I was looking forward to watch this with everyone.”

“Let’s wait a little longer,” Umi finally broke the second silence after a few seconds. “If what they said were true, I want to see it. Something so special should be watched together, right? Besides, I was caught-up with studies and preparation for university entrance exams I barely left my books.”

“Yeah. So concentrated until you didn’t notice my new lipstick the other day, Umi. All you said was ‘hmm, something tastes different.’” Eli continued as she threw her head away and everyone laughed. Umi was in panic. “But Umi’s right. It’s been a year since we stargazed together, and that was before our final competition at Love Live! Though it is somewhat nostalgic being on the roof with the people you love in the cold.”

“A little break from our personal lives wouldn’t be bad,” Maki-chan also supported.

“You’re just stressed being the new school president, aren’t you, Maki-chan? I have to tell you, it’s not as easy as it looks. Being handed what Eli-chan preserved and cared for is no easy task.”

“Well, it’s easier taking it from you, apparently.”

“Y-you’re mean, Maki-chan!”

Then we continued to wait.

 

We talked a little longer, until I almost forgot about my to-do list for the temple for the day after. It was great to have the past few weeks together, doing things together as µ’s again. And they had already agreed on helping out the temple during new year’s eve, so I was looking up for another great time together.

However, it was quite a disappointing time as we still couldn’t see a star at the very least. It felt like I had disappointed everyone as well. I kept looking at the sky a few times, more than often that Umi started to notice. 

“Nozomi,” Umi called as she approached me on the rails.

“U-Umi-cchi!” I startled, like I was caught red handed and Umi was there to arrest me. “I-I’m…”

“It’s okay. I know you’re worried, Nozomi.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We worked in Lilly White together for a while, Nozomi. We got closer and know each other even better. I know when you and Rin tried to get out of an exercise and I know when you bluffed. As the leader I have to adopt special powers to make me a great leader as great as Eli. Some of those special powers include sleeping less and worry more, but there’s another one which was to notice what you and Rin feels. Right now you’re showing a face of worry, of disappointment, and of guilt. Rest assured, you don’t have to. Look.”

Umi turned her head to the rest of the group and I did too. They sat and stood around the chairs we set and they were talking, laughing too. Rin jumped-off of her seat a couple of times as she was still energised.

“We’re having fun, you see. Especially on their faces where they show it and look at those smiles, her smile. We’re happy as long as we’re together, and she’s loving her family whatever we do and wherever.” She turned her head again and was looking at the same sky as I was earlier, her beloved. It was something that I only see when someone looked at their loved ones, where pupils were dilated – her beloved was the one who told me about interesting facts including ones about stars, but only I believed about the meaning behind the stories.

“You’ve grown to have caring powers, Umi-cchi,” I interrupted her sky watch. “You’re a great leader and showed us great maturity, that even I couldn’t surpass. I’m glad you were my leader.”

“If you let me, once I graduated and Rin too, I would bring Lilly White together and lead you again,” she said with a pretty smile. “By then I would have learnt so much from Eli and by then I would be as good as her. What do you say?”

“If you keep your end of the promise, I will promise I will wait, Umi-cchi. You’re competing with the best person I know, but you’re her girlfriend after all. You’re starting to get some of her points, while she got yours. I’m starting to see her in you, actually.”

“Don’t say that, Nozomi,” she replied after she had a laugh with me. “It may be fun to say it and I even find it funny, but it would be a really complicated love story if you completely see her in me. It pretty much was a mess to start with and to pile onto that, I couldn’t even begin. But I was glad we were over that.”

I knew what she meant and I knew what she must had felt long ago. She texted and came to the temple during a rainy day after a month she started dating. We talked that late afternoon ‘til dark, about Eli’s past relationships. From her text itself I knew she was troubled but to see her blank expression was a clear indication. Although I didn’t experience it directly, I only could get a portion of her feeling as Umi often hid her personal matter and pain to herself. Even through that, it was unsettling. I was surprised because of all people she came to me. She got through that long day quickly, but to look at me directly in the eyes again took a few days. After that, she came to me more often than ever, and she got more comfortable with me. She treated me as close as her best friends since.

If we were to swap places, I wouldn’t survive it one bit.

“You’re a strong individual, Umi-cchi,” I praised again. “I don’t have to withdraw my card to show you that you are because your deck has only one.”

“And what card might that be?”

“Ace of hearts; it would be the only card Elicchi needed to make a royal flush because you are already on her other hand.”

Umi started to giggle. I started to smile. She began to close her eyes and laughed, and I couldn’t hold on to the rails anymore I laughed too.

“I already knew when she told me about the masquerade ball, that she had finally found her card,” I finally said after we emptied our laughing tanks. “But to purposely miss the card and actually have her found Elicchi again, it would only mean that it’s her card of her life. You can throw as many cards as you want but she’ll pass on all of them. It’s only a matter of time until she lay her hearts on the table and hold your other hand, right?”

“Nozomi,” she sighed. “I told you it’s not for another 7 years. I’ll let my future-self worry about it. Right now I have to be at my best so she would consider me as…” She stopped.

“I thought the last time you said it was another 10 years. Are you purposely decreasing it to 7?”

“N-no! That’s not what I meant at all!” Umi blushingly denied. “Again, I’ll let myself in the future panic about it. I still haven’t moved in yet why are we talking about this. But if we _are_ talking about it, it’s only fair I’m the one to decide on this. I realised it myself that there are still flaws in me that I’m not proud of, that makes her not 100% mine just yet and I hers.”

I adored this pretty girl who stood beside me. She had definitely thought way ahead of Eli and she definitely had prepared herself to be worth marrying. “You belong in the sky, Umi-cchi. You’re as bright as one of them behind those clouds, not because of the shiny ring, but because the ring actually places you in the heart of the sky. Your one-way ticket there.”

I looked up when the wind got stronger.

It took about half an hour until the gust cleared the clouds and one by one the stars started to appear. I quickly called the rest over and they finally looked up too. In amazement they smiled and stared. I was happy to see them so cheered, to make up the disappointing time at the start of that evening.

“You’re looking at the wrong stars, Nozomi,” Umi pointed out while she was still looking at her sisters above us. “If you’re not careful, you might miss the meteor shower and you won’t get to say your name.”

Her smile was overwhelming.

 

We continued to stay there for a while. I pointed out the map of the constellation that appeared that night, and the stories behind them.

It was getting late and even colder. Maki even doubled her jacket with Nico’s because she started to shiver, but even then Nico didn’t feel the slightest cold. Rin and Hanayo then left with the red couple. Then Honoka and Kotori were about to go too.

“Eli,” Umi called to her lover. “I’m sending Honoka and Kotori down. I’ll wait for you in the apartment, okay? Nozomi, watch your hands.”

“Sure,” Eli replied to the girl who just left the roof, with her voice loudened. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You can go down with Umi-cchi if you want, you know. I can head down myself later.”

“Are you kidding?” she rhetorically asked as she walked over to the railings just like Umi earlier. “Umi would be mad at me if I left you alone out here. Besides, it’s going to be colder if you’re just here all by yourself.” Eli was standing right next to me on the railing. She was so close that I kept thinking I felt a little warmer already. I was used to her being so close but it had been over a few years since we were alone and so near.

“Elicchi, aren’t you too close? You know, we’ll be in trouble if Umi-cchi found us like this.”

“Of course we will; she has jealousy written on every one of her bone and on every strand of her beautiful, long, and dark hair.” Eli talked with a smile. “If a girl came to me for a signature she would be fine, but a photo she would be steaming, and if the girl really came on to me she would shoot them down. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t mean she would literally shoot with arrows, but she would scare the girl away. You see, I’m fine standing here like this, because she trusted me. You, however, Nozomi, should be careful. My best advice would plan an escape route.”

We both laughed and continued our conversation without creating a gap between us. It sure was getting warmer by the minute.

“I miss this. Just the two of us.”

“What do you mean? And when have we ever done this?” Eli asked with a sudden change of expression, because she wasn’t smiling anymore. “I thought we went over it, Nozomi. We also agreed not to talk about it anymore.”

“No, no. That’s not what I mean,” I said. “Sure it was a memorable time for me and I’m sorry that I sometimes slipped out from the back of my tongue, but I’m not talking about that. I meant the two of us as best friends, always hanging out and get into trouble.”

“Nozomi,” Eli continued after she finished her giggle and had lightened up. “We never got into trouble. If you’re referring to the event of the alpacas, that was me alone with the rest of the council members. You were sick that day, remember? Or maybe the one with Nico because that was completely her fault but I was at blame too.”

“I wanted to join in but I got no proof so you ended up cleaning the classroom with Nico.”

We laughed again and I felt it was definitely warmer. For a while I didn’t realise it was only the two of us on the roof looking at the high-rise buildings gossiped about us. 

“I know what you mean, Nozomi. I too miss these moments. But we already knew that we wouldn’t last forever.”

“I know. You’re with Umi now.”

“It seemed you were too focused on my relationship with her. I’m not going to ask you what’s wrong but there seemed to be something uneasy you’re not sharing. You see, I know that because I’m talking about µ’s, and how we can no longer be just the two of us but instead we had to be the nine of us. Do you mind if I take a guess?”

As usual when she had made an excellent point, I stopped and just stared. “Whatever guess you’d make, I’m sure you’re going to be right. You’re sharper than my foretelling, and you don’t use your cards like I do – you actually use them to build a house of cards, with your ace of hearts at the hearth. So I’m telling you anyway.”

I moved to the chairs that were left behind by the rest of our friends. There were two, similar ones but they weren’t a pair. Near one of them was a thermos Eli prepared, it still had some tea in it so I poured on the cup to drink since I needed it for some warmth.

“There’s a girl.”

“Oh is there? How come I never heard of this? Well then, tell me about her.”

“She’s beautiful, Elicchi,” I confessed. “Adorable and loving, caring and smart too. She has the quality of a leader and a best friend.”

I finished the first cup of my tea and before I took another, I poured some for Eli as well who was leaning against the concrete railing as before. She redirected the chair next to me so that we would be facing the same direction, as if my image of this girl was projected on the heavens.

“Talented and beautiful,” I continued. “Even without telling you, I’m sure you know who it is.”

“We hang out on opposite side of campus, and my friends don’t really like to get involved with other faculties, well, we all are. We often make jokes about other faculties so… There’s a chance I never met her before. Besides, this is the first time I hear you talk about a someone since us.”

“See, Elicchi,” I quickly replied. “It’s sometimes hard to avoid that topic. But anyway, that’s as far as I can talk about her.”

“I understand,” Eli said as she stood up again. She began to stretch like she was going to dance on that rooftop. Her breath fogged the space in front of her face, just like the clouds that were blocking the starts. She was cheerful, but she wasn’t talking.

 

It was about 15 minutes we hadn’t talked. The only thing I could hear was the wind.

I had known Eli since the first year, and I already knew her method of talking to people. She could be a psychologist at times. She knew my heart was troubled and she could and would and had actually waited an hour, of pure silence without any of us talking. She diagnosed that it was a proof I didn’t have anything to share. But I had broken my ways like I usually did finally.

“Elicchi,” I finally called.

“Are you finally going to talk what’s wrong?” Eli asked with her back facing me – she was hanging out by the edge again.

“Are you sure? About moving in.”

There was a pause again. She didn’t say anything just yet and I thought she didn’t hear me, but it’s not like her to not be aware of something someone said. I thought it was my question that tipped her.

“I’m sorry that I asked something like that. It’s not like I don’t want you to be together, because I like you and Umi together. She’s happy and you’re happier with her. I couldn’t think of any other perfect couple besides the one I have to look at every day.”

“So what’s the problem, Nozomi?”

It had been a long time since I had seen that side of her, the strict and challenging side – the one I always got scared of. The intimidating and piercing personality that she used in arguments and interrogation during debates and meetings in the council room – though I was used to it, I never looked her directly in the eyes as it would make me more nervous and dubious. That personality of hers filtered all the lies, all the excuses, and the masks so the only thing passed would be the truth. She would let go of any string of trust left if anyone would dare to challenge her.

As her best friend, I never imagined what she would do but I was intimidated even though I was only facing her back and her tail.

“I drew a card, Eli,” I answered with the courage I summoned plus some that had left. I scratched my hand that was trembling as fast as my heart was. I could see clearly since my breath no longer fogged my vision. “After you told everyone during our trip, about Umi moving in, I… I wanted to see. I wanted to know what my cards were saying, and what your future would be. More than anyone else I wanted to know how the two of you would turn out if she moved in.”

“And the card wasn’t pretty.”

“N-no, it wasn’t pretty. I’m nervous. I didn’t know how to break the news and and…it would be villainous of me to be the one who would… break your relationship. I’m… I’m sorry, Eli. I truly am.”

“And I’m sorry too, Nozomi,” Eli replied without hesitation. “As much as I thank and respect your curiosity, I don’t believe in destiny. I know you knew this but it hasn’t changed for me. I don’t believe that the future decided whether Umi and I should be together or not. Maybe, Destiny holds a book with the past, the present, and the future. We all know what happened before and what’s happening now, but I don’t believe the future is drawn yet until we get there. So in a way, we can’t really tell a few pages ahead. Sure there might be sketches, but sketches could change as they’re not _the_ final version yet. A draft, I suppose. I won’t let future tell me what have to happen.”

Eli had returned to herself again. She was no longer the president as she talked, because if she hadn’t I would still be in cold sweat from head to toe.

“Umi’s the opposite,” she continued. “And she knew how I feel about these things. But she doesn’t give up. She believed in destiny and she kept pursuing me to make me believe it too. It won’t work but she works hard to even convince herself that I am her future. I’m truly happy about that.”

Eli turned slightly and looked me directly. That was it, the stare. The blue spears that would be the only thing that could break a Spartan phalanx. She wasn’t smiling, but she wasn’t furious either. Even with her sweet voice it would only make her the personification of fear itself.

“So don’t you dare come to her with that.”

I looked at her directly in the eyes and it was my mistake. There were no Greek soldiers with me but only myself, and I was pierced. It felt heavy and even the air around me decided not to get involved with me. All the noise and the lights too dimmed. Time too, abandoned me.

I had been Eli’s best friend since I could remember, and I never imagined I was at the receiving end of that soul-vacuuming stare.

“I’m sorry, Nozomi,” Eli returned. She wasn’t staring anymore, but at the ground. “It’s just that I don’t want her to doubt this relationship, and I don’t want her to get her hurt. We said it at the beginning that there wouldn’t be anything half-assed – either a _yes_ or a _no_ with no matter how long it would take to decide. We wanted our decisions to be concrete with no matter how much rain or snow or sunlight, they would withstand.” Eli exhaled and smiled and looked up. “So maybe it’d be a challenge for our relationship but that wouldn’t stop me for loving her, and I’m sure she wouldn’t either. I trust her. She’ll be confused if you told her, but if she believes in the relationship I’m sure she’ll do great.”

She finally smiled again and sky finally had cleared. The blue stars started to appear and at the end every one of them was clear, even the one around her neck. The meteor shower then finally showed up. That was the true sky-watch.

“I haven’t told Umi this yet, but I trust you not to tell her as well. My only conclusion is that each of us may have our own destiny, yes I said it. But what really counts is whether we choose to follow it or to astray from it. I’m sure that would make her happy to hear. I’ll save that for our anniversary maybe.”

We both watched the beautiful night together, and we messaged the rest to look out their windows.

 

It was getting later by the second and the sky was still beautiful, but we had to end the night at some point. So we returned to the apartment after we finished our tea and emptied the thermos.

The door wasn’t locked and the lights were still lit, which only meant Umi was in the living room. Eli entered first and started to look for her. She stopped by the sofa, as I closed the door, and made her way around it to the other side. I followed and found Umi had laid herself down on the sofa asleep. The cover was used as her temporary blanket even though the room was quite warm.

I came behind the sofa while I watched Eli on her knees admiring her sleeping lover. The stars sparkled to see the innocent beauty whom I never thought could ever pulled such a lovely look too – she wasn’t drooling though.

“Umi,” she called softly as she stroked the head. “Let’s go to sleep. You’re going to catch a cold if you stay here. Umi, come on.”

Eli kept stroking and singing to the girl until she had woken up. A reverse lullaby. It was the sweetest tunes to wake up to. Umi yawned and hadn’t fully opened her eyes, that it seemed that she wasn’t aware of everything just yet. It was for a second because Umi closed her eyes again. And opened them again. And so on.

I didn’t want to disturb them. As much as I wanted to stay back to hang out, I felt like I was disturbing their privacy. “Elicchi, Umi-cchi,” I called the two from the other side of the sofa. “It’s getting late, and I don’t want to take more of your time. So I’m going home.”

“N-Nozomi?” Umi called back as she sat up. “Why don’t you stay the night here?” Umi continued to rub her eyes and stretched. While she yawned too.

“I was going to ask the same. It’s very dark outside and it would dangerous for you to walk home alone, so you should sleep here tonight? You can borrow our clothes for the night.”

Eli stood up and helped her ringed girlfriend up.

“Really? I just don’t want to disturb…”

“Not at all, Nozomi,” Eli interrupted. “We should actually go to sleep soon. We all had a big day tomorrow. You have your list for the temple, am I right? And I’m visiting Umi’s parents too, before we visited mine and Alisa in the evening.”

As Eli prepared some water to take up to the bedroom, Umi held onto me and asked me to carry her upstairs. We went first and I held her hand, and the half-asleep Umi showed the sleeping wear that I could borrow, and a towel to dry myself with for the shower too.

Eli still hadn’t gone up by the time I joined Umi by the bed – she looked so comfortable sleeping on her side and reached out to the other, where I was supposed to sleep. There was a glass with a straw on her side of the bed already empty.

I waited for Eli but it wasn’t long that I fell asleep and only had remembered when I woke up.

 

The light from the sun shone brightly that I had to turn to the other side, where I found Umi still asleep with her hand around me. My movement wasn’t smooth enough that I made her aware and complained as she woke up.

“Eli, you’re moving too much…Come back to bed…”

“Well,” I replied. “You can’t just keep your hands to yourself, can’t you, Umi-cchi?”

“N-Nozomi?!” she distressed and she took her hand back while she tried her best to open her eyes, and took a drink from her end table – this time it was filled. “I’m sorry, I thought you were Eli. So you did stay the night, Nozomi? I thought I was dreaming. I’m glad you stayed, though, otherwise you had to walk really late.”

“Yeah, thank you for having me over, Umi-cchi. I know I shouldn’t…”

“What are you talking about? I’ve asked you to stay and that would only mean I had thought about it. I’m not taking anything back from what I said. And as long as you are family, you’re always welcome.”

I was taken in by her words, as it was similar to Eli’s, or Eli was to her. It was out of her pure conscious to say since she had recently woken up and it was indeed concrete.

“You really are meant to be with each other.”

Umi smiled and got out of the bed, she began to tidy up so I helped as I puffed the pillows too. Umi was strict about the arrangement of the pillows and the folding of the blanket. She made me repeat it twice until she ended up doing it herself. She cared for the little details of the apartment that I barely could touch anything. I felt poorly on Eli because she had to follow every one of these rules but she amazingly survived.

The warden then walked to the mirror-surfaced wardrobe to brush her hair as if she was getting ready to impress her girlfriend. Suddenly she paused and turned around and was suspicious that made me curious too.

“Was Eli in here, Nozomi?” she asked with her eyes scanning across the room.

“Um, I don’t know. I just woke up and the first thing I did was embracing you, love.” I tried to tease the girl but it didn’t work, because she was too focused on looking around the room and tried her best to look for clues. A detective on the case.

“The blinds are fully opened,” Umi stated her case. “Usually she opened it half-way and would give me a pillow to hug after she leaves… Oh no…”

Before she could finish her statement she hurried out and went down in panic, to catch the suspect. I couldn’t stop her even if I wanted to, so I could only follow her. I was her Watson.

Her steps were quick, she ran down and I couldn’t catch up to her. Half-way down I turned to see her already reached the bottom and she stopped as she looked to her right. I stopped too.

“Umi-cchi,” I called. “What’s wrong?”

Without a reply she began to walk and disappeared by the wall, so I walked down too to see where she had gone or at least what she had seen.

“Eli…” Umi voiced from the other side of the wall and I was still on my way. “Eli, wake up.”

I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked over as well. Eli was sleeping on the sofa that time and Umi was kneeling and embracing her girlfriend. It looked like they had swapped roles and Umi was the one singing to her girlfriend. It was not completely because Eli seemed to be so at peace sleeping on the sofa.

“Umi? What are you doing up so late? You should go to sleep… soon…” Eli asked so flamboyantly as she was more asleep than Umi was before. She reached out to Umi and kissed her cheek before she laid back again and closed her eyes for the second time.

“It’s… It’s morning, Eli.”

“I’m up!” Eli forcefully opened her eyes and sat up. She looked to her left to see the sun was already bright enough that I noticed the green trees and the park too. “What year is it?!”

Umi lifted herself up and hugged the girl sitting in front of her. Her hands were on Eli’s back that I saw her ring sparkled by the reflection of the sun through the window. That was the only indication I needed to know that they were both taken, and they were as solid as each other. They were no longer wet cement as their commitments were stronger than I could ever imagined I possibly had. They were as strong as the diamond.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come up last night,” Eli said to the girl who was crying over her shoulder. “I was waiting for the boiler and I fell asleep here instead. I’m sure you weren’t lonely with Nozomi next to you, but still, I’m sorry I didn’t come up. I told you not to sleep here because you would get sick, but I ended up sleeping here instead, huh?”

“You made me worry, Eli. This is why I keep punishing you, so you can sleep peacefully but with me.”

I was glad Eli had moved on and found herself another. I was glad I had let her go and Umi was the one to love her since, to take the baton closer to the finish line. I wasn’t as strong as Umi to take on a girlfriend like Eli and I trusted too much on my cards, that it led us to our break up – at least it was how I saw it. But it was a factor of bad timing too, I was there when she was vulnerable. Before I knew it she had found Umi at the ball, and before she slid out of my hands and no long reachable, she bumped into Umi at school. A little paradoxical that Eli didn’t believe in fate, or destiny, because her entire love life was based entirely on it. There was nothing else I could do, except to support them as I had finished my race. It was all up to Umi to hold up the flaming torch.

There was a stack of cards on the kitchen isle top, I imagined Umi played it with Kotori like they usually did. It was only natural of me to draw on one.

“I’ll make breakfast,” I said as I walked around the counter, and had left the ace of hearts face up on the table.


	8. Twilight - Chapter 7: Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Kotori Minami

**I** n the apartment, it was empty. Quiet, unlike usual where everyone talked or had something to do. It was never quiet in the apartment especially during Nico-chan’s birthday when she brought Cocoro-chan and Cocoa-chan as well. However, it was the first time ever it had been silent, for it was at least for the girl in the dress she just bought. The lights were out and the TV was off. Clearly no one had turned them on since it was empty.

Kotori-chan found herself inside, although she knew where the light switches were and enough to know which for which, she hadn’t turned any until the day was dark. Kotori-chan walked down to look for everyone but nobody was there.

She was confused as she remembered Honoka-chan and Umi-chan being there before she went to take a nap – the day before was hard for her as she had to write another lyric to her song that she had to present to Hanayo-chan as her task during the holiday. She looked around the apartment. There was definitely them, the washed glasses were still on the tray because she knew Umi-chan would want them cleaned as soon as possible. They were nowhere to be found. On her way around the apartment, she took a peek at the cute chalk board by the door, where it said:

_BRB, Kotori. Make yourself at home._

She knew it right then and there that they had left without her. It was planned that the three of them would go to the market to buy some food and some snack before the rest came. Blaming herself, she felt guilty because they were waiting for her to wake up and eventually took too long they had to hurry out. It was already late afternoon and the rest would come pretty soon.

Without anything else to do, she continued her walk even though she already knew where they were. She opened the fridge, and opened the snack drawers. There was some food inside but she understood it was not enough for the 9 of them to consume all. She snacked on a Pocky that she found. On the other side of the room, she looked through the books on the shelf – the one in the living room because the one in Eli-chan’s bedroom was filled with textbooks and notebooks. She recognised the ones filled on each shelf, because she had seen them before from Umi-chan’s room and house. Some thick and some thin, some were novels and some were comic books, some were English books and even Russian too, but the fashion magazines were not in the shelf but under the coffee table. For you see, Kotori-chan had a knack and high interest for fashion since high-school.

Then she recognised some of the books that Umi-chan used to bring and read. The one she knew was precious that Kotori-chan couldn’t even get through 5 pages before Umi-chan wanted it back. It had a brown cover with elegant drawing on the cover. As far as she could remember, Umi-chan liked the seventh chapter. So she took it from the shelf and skimmed it through and it was nostalgic. Then it came to her, that she never finished that book because Umi-chan always wanted to read it. So she skipped a few until she got to the last chapter. Again she skimmed just to get the gist. However, she couldn’t finish it because the last page, or maybe it was the last few, was torn off. It didn’t look like it got fallen out but it was neatly torn using a ruler. It seemed that it was on purpose. Unsettled by the hanging of the story, she placed the book back where it was.

She then noticed again, a few books on its right and also its left, a few on top and some at the bottom that there were missing pages at the end. The novels she recognised that belonged to Umi-chan and the ones that even Eli-chan liked, had the same case. She didn’t have to check every one of them but she knew they were all missing. Again, unsettled by the missing pages, she returned the books back.

Before she could get to the magazines or even figured out what happened to them, she found herself looking at the framed photos on the same shelf. There were 6 of them, while the rest were at different places and some even hung on the wall near the TV. She picked up one, from the top shelf, the one in the middle. Out of all the pictures of µ’s and the university girls, she picked the one which only had the idol and her girlfriend. So many dates and so many pictures she didn’t even recognise the one she held. The clothes were too, something that she never imagined Umi-chan would wear. If herself in the past were looking at that picture, the smile on her best friend would be a stranger to her.

Kotori-chan broken-heartedly smiled and placed the picture back in place.

Forgetting the magazines, she walked over to the kitchen again to get away from the photos as far as possible. But to her right, by the mirrors that were framed and different sizes, near the dining table there was another. It seemed that there was no place she could go to hide.

There was, however, in front of her a cake delivered that she picked up with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. It must had been for the study session that Eli-chan ordered. She knew it was a cake even before Honoka-chan and Umi-chan took it because she knew the name on the label on the box, but she didn’t know which one of the flavourful cakes was hidden inside the box. Like Pandora’s box, she was afraid to open it and let out all evil into the world just for something beautiful.

Not a minute sooner, the front door was unlocked and opened. A beautiful girl entered.

“Ah, Kotori,” the girl called. “Umi messaged me that you’re going to be here. How are you, Kotori? It seemed that Umi and Honoka left before you wake up, huh?”

Eli-chan proceeded to put her shoes on the rack and placed her bag next to it which she usually left it there until she had to go to her bedroom that she took the bag with her. She took off her coat and hung it as well.

Her smile was so motherly.

“I’m fine, Eli-chan. I feel bad for making them wait and at the end they had to leave late because of me. I shouldn’t have slept.”

Without hesitation Eli-chan hugged the saddened girl from the back. Even after class she still smelled nice.

“You’re worrying too much and blamed yourself too quickly. Umi knows what she’s doing and I’m sure she wouldn’t wake you up even if she needed you. At least you got some rest, right? I heard it was a little rough on you last night. But you’re ready to study with the others.”

The blonde finally let go of girl and let her calm herself with a loving smile. The girl did finally give out a smile.

“So, Kotori,” Eli-chan moved to the other side of the kitchen to grab herself a Pocky too and a drink. “Seems like you ordered something for the group-up. What is it, anyway?”

“What?”

“The box, the one right in front of you. It looks like a cake. What did you order?”

“I thought you ordered this, Eli-chan? We picked it up on the counter downstairs addressed to the apartment. We thought you ordered this.”

With puzzle pieces all over the place, they tried to pick up what was left and figured what was missing. The beautiful girl checked the box and the label on top of it. She read it twice to make sure she had not missed any detail and she found the missing piece at last. That last piece was actually belonged to one of her neighbours right below the apartment. No wonder Kotori-chan missed it, she thought, that even Eli-chan had to read it twice to make sure it was the correct address.

After Eli-chan explained the situation she immediately pulled out her phone to call the lady living downstairs. Kotori-chan took a peep and the first thing she saw was the wallpaper of the girl sitting next to her and the girl whom Kotori-chan would like to sit next to as well. Before her heart stuffed more water down her lungs, she turned away, but her brain could only think about when and where the picture was taken because it was another one that she did not recognise. Umi-chan was holding a teddy bear too.

The one thing left Kotori-chan hoped would make her day better was about to be sent back to someone else again.

Not long, Eli-chan finished her call but Kotori-chan did not pay attention to the conversation but when Eli-chan explained, it was good news.

“She did order the cake but she said she’s out of town,” Eli-chan explained. “They must have delivered it at the wrong time. It’s way past afternoon too, they would be closed even if we rushed to the store. She said she’ll call the store on Monday, so we have the cake to ourselves.”

“Really?” Kotori-chan brightened-up without breaking her eye-contact with the box.

“Do you want to check out what cake’s inside?” With a persuading look Eli-chan raised her eyebrows.

They opened it. A cheesecake laid inside waiting to be eaten. From the looks of it, she already knew which one it was but she never tasted it before because it was one of the expensive ones. She could only guess that it had light creamy taste and the filling would be soft, with thin yet crumbly outer layer.

As Kotori-chan inspected the cake in 360O Eli-chan had already pulled out two spoons. So they moved the party to the sofa as they watched a movie together. They also shared the blanket.

 

When the movie almost finished Kotori-chan noticed the girl next to her had not taken a spoon from the cake for a while and had not made any noise as well. So Kotori-chan looked over and found the blonde asleep on her side still holding the spoon she recently cleaned off. In such a defenceless position, in the worst possible state or day the girl could be in, Kotori-chan thought she could not beat it with any of her best. With the extraordinary effort she often pulled, would never come close to the nature of this angel. Just when she thought she could get on par, there would be something that she missed. Kotori-chan tried her best to copy the girl when µ’s had the crazy idea of impersonating one another. That was how beautiful the girl was in Kotori-chan’s eyes.

A girl’s nightmare in high school was to have her crush have a crush with someone else, especially with their senior and way beyond the measure of beauty. In their school, Eli-chan was the target for almost every girl even her seniors back then too. Kotori-chan heard the stories, and saw it herself that girls would fall for her even the pretty ones – other targets, that made Eli-chan target of targets’. Even her seniors would confess to the girl. However, Eli-chan was kind and loving that she turned down confessors so friendly and lovingly that girls would leave with wider smiles on their faces. Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan had been around Eli-chan more than any other µ’s member, and they would second this.

Then one day Umi-chan had fallen for Eli-chan, even a girl as tall and as strong as Umi-chan could fall. Kotori-chan had never heard of a story where a girl was accepted by the Russian-blooded idol, except for Umi-chan. Out of the countless girls confessed, the ones she counted and witnessed, Umi-chan had to be the one accepted.

All those years Kotori-chan never had the courage to tell her crush how she felt. It was too late to say anything beyond that point. It would only make more complications between their relationship and she was also afraid of losing both of them. That was because Umi-chan had finally found her fairy-tale girl, and if Kotori-chan tore that dream away she knew it would bring a different smile on Umi-chan. She would never forgive herself for destroying a dream that she unintentionally planted on Umi-chan, because they were her childhood books that made Umi-chan interested in those tales. But it was just a crush.

Despite everything she considered, she admitted she once had a crush on Eli-chan too. But Eli-chan was a thief and Kotori-chan was the commanding officer and Umi-chan was the alexandrite.

 

The door then suddenly unlocked and opened. Honoka-chan and Umi-chan returned but Kotori-chan shushed them so that they would not wake up the sleeping beauty, for not only a kiss would wake her up, the presence of Umi-chan would also do the job.

They gathered around the sofa after they put down the groceries to look at Eli-chan. They had all agreed on how cute she looked and adorable she was whenever she fell sleep, Umi-chan strongly agreed too.

Her eyes then slowly opened and realised the other three were around her. Surprised, she screamed aloud on the spot. It made the rest startled and screamed too. Eli-chan then enclosed herself to the rest of them blushing away alone, but not to worry, Umi-chan came to her side kneeled.

“Was I… drooling?” Eli-chan asked with her hands still covering her face – the spoon was still in between her fingers. “Why was everyone staring?”

“No, No.” Umi-chan removed the spoon and stroked the embarrassed girl to wipe away the blush. “We’re just admiring you. You looked so at peace, Eli. You must be tired from your class and work today.”

“I was. But that scared me, you know.”

Despite Eli-chan’s cool, she was kind of spoiled and childish at times even with Kotori-chan.

“Aren’t they just the cutest, Kotori-chan?” Honoka-chan admiringly said at the other corner of the sofa.

“Yeah… they really are.”

Kotori-chan could never tell Umi-chan how she felt, even if she could she would not know how to make Umi-chan as happy. If she was going to fall in love with anyone besides Kotori-chan, she thought, Eli-chan was the best person for it and none would be a close second. She fitted the bill. It was a cliché, but if Umi-chan was happy then Kotori-chan would feel the same. She always wished Umi-chan was her future but she maybe had not wished it hard enough.

It was weird because she should feel a hint of jealousy but she never for a second had it since the day she let go of Umi-chan. It started from the day when she found out Umi-chan went on a date with a blonde girl during their first year that Umi-chan slipped away slowly. It didn’t matter to Kotori-chan anymore because she had acknowledged their relationship from the start and she knew Umi-chan did not like Kotori-chan’s doubting habit.

For her, that secret was a precious thing to keep. Never to tell anyone, even if they begged or even flatter her because as soon as she gave it up, the secret became least valuable.

 

Later than afternoon but too early to be evening, everyone else came with their own sets of books and stationaries. Nico-chan and Nozomi-chan came too so they could work on their assignments on their own but at the same time they were there to help the third-years. They sat on the barstools on the kitchen counter. Then Eli-chan took her position on the coffee table in front of the third years with her calculator in hand and her laptop on the other, while piles of papers with drawings and calculations done in front of her. She was there to help the third years too on basically anything. Then the second years took their post on the dining table with literature notes. They could ask Umi-chan for anything regarding that.

Kotori-chan had to borrow Eli-chan’s book before the session started because she did not think they would have gone through English so quickly. Her book was clean as there were no writings on the books, unlike Kotori-chan’s. She did not expect it to be so untouched but the owner explained that she liked them clean and any evidence of notes would be presented in her own separate notebook or post-it. That way the book would be in a state of brand new in case someone borrowed it like then. At the end she did lend Kotori-chan the notebooks and they were detailed, where Kotori-chan sometimes found little drawings at the corner of pages that Eli-chan herself was embarrassed about, because back then she had already drew Umi-chan and her name even before they started dating.

Eli-chan also had a habit of keeping old notes and printed sheets even from her first year, so that her younger friends and eventually Alisa-chan could borrow. She had given them to the rest for reference of assignments or homework. So far, they had helped everyone so she kept it in the apartment so Kotori-chan could look at them anytime.

 

The apartment was not as loud. Everyone had something to do in front of them, even Umi-chan’s cough was the loudest sound made except the flips between pages of their books.

It was too quiet that they heard Maki-chan’s inner thoughts. She broke the silence as she said, “you should buy more furniture, Eli.”

They had meant to take a break soon but it was as good as any.

“Finally!” Honoka added. “Thank you, Maki-chan. I’m with you with this. And how about a toaster too, Eli-chan? Maybe the one with 4 slots in them so you can save time toasting bread.”

One by one they added.

“We all hang out around here so much, we should get more sofa so we can sit around the TV,” Hanayo pitched in.

 “Yeah,” Nozomi-chan agreed. “There are some empty space next to the bookshelf. Then you should have more decorations, Elichi.”

“I want a room in your fridge to put some cheesecake!” Kotori-chan added the list.

“Oh! If we’re all saying something, I want in too. Can you get rackets or maybe a Frisbee! There’s a park outside we can play during summer when everyone comes over!” Rin-chan said her wish.

“I want cute pillows and decorations too! It’s getting dull in here.” Nico-chan made her wish as well.

“There’s a new multiplayer game coming next week,” Maki-chan re-entered with her phone on one hand. “You should buy new controllers so we can all play together. It’s up to 4 players.”

Eli-chan looked around at everyone as they submitted their Christmas list. She was in panic because everyone kept going on their own list. Some of them even got out of their seats to point out where they wanted things to be. Rin-chan even opened the utilities closet to check if there were rooms for badminton rackets and table tennis paddle, or even a basketball too. Everyone moved around only Eli-chan was in her original position. Nico-chan even went to the second floor shouted some stuff. The apartment got loud again, and finally. The atmosphere was lifted, while Eli-chan was still keeping up with everyone’s requests.

“That’s enough, everyone,” Umi-chan finally called to calm down the children and seemed to work well. Eli-chan was relieved too. “Eli can’t remember everything if everyone talked at the same time. So…” Umi-chan ripped a paper from the back of her notepad. “I’ll write them down for you, Eli. Maki, you said adding more controllers, right? Then Honoka, that’s one kitchen appliance…”

Eli-chan whined and lied down on her sofa as her own girlfriend teased her.

“Why is everyone suddenly ganging up on me… I don’t have any money!” she said.

“You’re the host, Elichi. You should bring us more of those Christmas presents.”

That was correct, she often was the host of their meetings. µ’s celebrated Christmas together in the apartment and Eli-chan bought presents for everyone and kept them under the fake tree she got that day. Maki-chan helped her decorated it too because she would do anything to get Santa to come even if Eli-chan’s apartment didn’t have a chimney. That Christmas was special to Kotori-chan, as the present she received was a scarf that she really liked and had worn since. Though it was not the only present, as she was also introduced to a famous fashion-designer whom Eli-chan met during her photoshoot. After they were introduced by Eli-chan, she got an offer to study and possibly get and internship with the designer after she graduated.

“Oh, and Umi-chan said she wanted a bigger ring.”

“Honoka!” Umi-chan exclaimed, but she didn’t deny.

Eli-chan could only cry louder from where she lied down. They enjoyed themselves afterwards, and the whole apartment lit up again, even brighter after the sun already set. Until the last spoon of cheesecake, it was still sweet and creamy with family around.

 

Before night and before dinner, however, they had all split up. Umi-chan had to leave early to go out with her family, of course she did not leave without a kiss from her girlfriend. Honoka-chan had to go home for dinner too and Nozomi-chan had to go to the temple very early the next day. Hanayo-chan was accompanied by Rin-chan because the next day they had to book a concert stage for a performance before graduation day. Maki-chan had to go with Nico-chan to take care her little siblings because that night her mother had gone on a business trip with the school’s director, Kotori-chan’s mother.

Kotori-chan was the last one in the apartment, quiet just like before, but there was Eli-chan at least. She rustled through her bag while Eli-chan watched from the sofa admiring the troubled girl. Restless and uneasy. She couldn’t find her keys even in the pockets she never knew she had. Inside out and dug to the core, the key wasn’t there.

“Having trouble with something, Kotori?”

“I can’t find my keys, Eli-chan. Can you help me look for it?”

“I can save you the trouble, because I haven’t seen you take out a key ever since I arrived.” Eli-chan hadn’t moved an inch, except that she tilted her head while she still smiled at the girl. She had no intention on favouring the request but at least she had her full attention on the girl. “So you can trace back whether you take it out before you sleep. Otherwise I can assure you that you left your keys at home. When will your mother be back?”

“It’ll be tomorrow, somewhen in the evening I think.”

Eli-chan’s smile grew wider and stood straight on her knees on the sofa. It was calming, something what Kotori-chan really needed that moment. “Then stay the night here. I’d really love to have a company around here, Umi had been staying at her parents more often.” She also climbed out of the sofa and walked around to meet the girl. Hands around her back. “Come on, Kotori. I’ll try not to bite.”

“Well,” the girl finally said. “If you insist. I’m sorry it’s so sudden, Eli-chan. I didn’t mean to trouble you. I can actually call…”

“You’re no trouble at all.” Eli-chan interrupted and put down Kotori-chan’s phone that she recently took out. “You’re actually a treat, Kotori. I’ll make you dinner, okay? Does Russian salad and шашлы́к sound good to you?” She finally left after she had let go of the girl’s shoulders.

Still blushed and stoned in the clouds she replied, “I-I don’t know what that is. But I’ll go with anything you make.”

Eli-chan turned on the TV when she gave Kotori-chan her portion of dinner. Without the girl’s notice, Eli-chan also made a tea for both of them – it was tasty. The food was too. The movie, however, was not because they had continued on the 3rd movie which was the worst of the entire series.

Kotori-chan finished her plate quickly and stacked it above Eli-chan’s on the coffee table. Since Umi-chan wasn’t around, they were allowed to put the plate aside without washing them straight after. The tea brewed earlier was still warm and still soothing for the night.

Suddenly Eli-chan dimmed the light and pulled the sofa cover as a blanket for the two of them. She also sat so close to Kotori-chan that I made her heart race.

“It’s cold isn’t it, Kotori. I should get my heater checked but for the time being, isn’t this nice?”

“It… it certainly does,” Kotori-chan replied to the blonde who had her head turned completely. She sipped on the warm cup while Eli-chan giggled. “You know, if Umi walked in on us right now we’ll be in so much trouble.”

“B-but we’re not doing anything, Eli-chan! Why are you saying that? And aren’t you… I mean… you’re supposed to me in relationship.” Flustered and was hiding away, the blonde had not backed away but was closer instead.

“Yeah? But aren’t you just the cutest.” Eli-chan’s talking wasn’t proper, as she was biting her lip. Seductively too. It was the more reason Kotori-chan cried out and reddened even further. But without going too far, Eli-chan smiled and stopped. “I’m sorry, Kotori. I notice you were troubled earlier and I wanted to take your mind off of it. And I was looking for a way to do it.”

“This is barely one of them, Eli-chan!”

Eli-chan had moved back finally, and turned her body towards the steamed girl. “I wanted to see how far you could go until you gave up. And I’m impressed, Kotori. Now, can I talk to the mindful girl whom I met the day before Umi confessed?”

Kotori-chan had calmed down after a while, the tea helped. “I had a dream about you last night.”

“Oh, did you? What was it about?”

“Well, the other day I saw you and Umi cuddling and playing a game. And in the dream I was doing the same thing but with… y-y-you… Don’t misunderstand this, Eli-chan! I felt really awkward when I face you today. Especially just now. That’s why I was trying to avoid you, even for staying the night.”

“And when I finally gave you an opening you didn’t take advantage of me?”

“T-that wasn’t about it at all! Anyway, I don’t know why I had that dream. Long ago I imaged how it would be like if I were in Eli-chan’s position, but I never imagined as Umi-chan. And and and that’s all to the dream, I swear.”

“Aww, but aren’t you a bit curious what we would end up doing if you continued that dream? But why are you troubled, though? I mean, it’s not a bad dream or something.”

Kotori-chan thought to herself, agreed on what Eli-chan had said. “Well, I was afraid that it might happen. It would break Umi-chan’s heart if it did. I mean she’s my best friend.”

“Or maybe,” Eli-chan finally said, “you saw Umi and I and it got you jealous. Not jealous of Umi nor I, but of our relationship. Maybe you want something like what Umi and I have. You maybe want someone there to hold you, you know.” Eli-chan started to move closer again, without Kotori-chan realised the cups were already on the table. “Someone who’s warm even on a winter night.” Kotori-chan moved back as fast as Eli-chan moved forward. It was until Kotor-chan was cornered at the end. “Someone who is there…” Eli-chan had not slowed down until she whispered, “there for the taking.”

“P-Please stop, Eli-chan!” Kotori-chan said with a broken voice. “One of us needs to be the adult here.”

Suddenly Eli-chan moved back. With one quick motion she pulled the sofa cover away. “Only one of us right?”

Kotori-chan screamed as if she knew Eli-chan would win this no matter how much Kotori-chan push away. But Eli-chan suddenly stopped and looked at the wall clock by the TV cabinet. It was past 11 that Kotori-chan hadn’t noticed the 3 hours she spent talking with the blonde. Eli-chan suggested Kotori-chan to hit shower while she did the dishes. So Kotori-chan did.

Kotori-chan then sat by the bed as she enjoyed the warm milk while Eli-chan stepped into the shower. Half-way through her glass, she looked over the bookshelf again. It was different from earlier because almost all were engineering text books and some were Umi-chan’s diary and personal books as well. It was curiosity that drove Kotori-chan’s attempt on trying the life of crime. She reached out for one of them, the on the far right where it was different than the others because it was not very aligned.

“Don’t take that out.” Eli-chan surprised the thief. “Even I’m not allowed to look at it. So don’t cheat, okay?”

Eli-chan just got out of the shower with her towel still around her neck. She was using one of the nightgowns that Kotori-chan had recognised - even the one she was wearing herself was one of Eli-chan’s. She came over to the bed to sit while she put on lotion on herself.

“What is it, Eli-chan?”

“It’s moisturiser, during winter and when the heater’s on, your skin will be dry overnight. It’s just to keep your skin healthy, that’s all. Come, you should put some too.”

“That’s not what I meant, Eli-chan,” she said with a laugh, although she no longer curious how Umi-chan got her healthy skin from all those times. “The books I mean. It’s Umi-chan’s isn’t it?”

“Oh, that. Yes, they are actually. The ones marked in red are her diary and the ones in blue are… well…I’m not supposed to tell you either but I’ll spill the beans. It’s something she’s been working on. She’s serious about literature so she has been writing short stories on them. She thought it might be useful in future, so she started early.”

“Have you read any of them, Eli-chan?”

“No, not one bit actually. I’m kind of curious about them but the only thing I know are the titles. I’m going to spoil you one, okay?” She said after she placed some lotion on Kotori-chan’s hand too.

“Is this the book I almost take?”

“Yeah. It’s called ‘ _The Girl Who Sails the Seven Seas’_. A pretty tittle isn’t it? I’m curious how that’s going to end.”


	9. Dusk - Act 8: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Honoka Kousaka

SCENE 1.

_Outside the train station near the entrance._

_Enter_ HONOKA _and_ KOTORI _while_ ELI _and_ UMI _already on the sidewalk._

**HONOKA**

| 

Eli-chan! Umi-chan! Good morning!  
  
---|---  
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Good morning! Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
**ELI**

| 

Ah! Good morning too, Honoka, Kotori! Finally, we’ve been waiting here for some time. Umi’s getting impatient, more than I am.  
  
**KOTORI**

| 

We’re really sorry! We tried getting here as fast as we could. But Honoka-chan woke up late again.  
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Kotori-chan, don’t say it like that. You could’ve said we were stuck in traffic or something.

[Aside:]

To be honest, I was too excited for our hangout that I slept late last night!

[To ELI and UMI:]

But we’re here now, aren’t we?  
  
**UMI**

| 

Stop making excuses, Honoka! Besides, you walked here.  
  
**HONOKA**

| 

[To KOTORI:]

See, they figured it out.  
  
**ELI**

| 

Geez, don’t tell me you’re like this for the whole year when you’re the president, Honoka. Good thing you passed this on to Maki. I trusted her ruling more than yours and I feel a lot safer when the school is in her hands.  
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Eli-chan! That’s so mean!  
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Well, everything Eli-chan said usually is true.  
  
 

_All laughed._

 

**ELI**

| 

Speaking of which, how is Maki holding up? She came to the apartment asking for more advise the other day. I mean Umi and I were about to –

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
**UMI**

| 

 – Eli! Don’t just say what you’re about to say here.

[To HONOKA and KOTORI:]

Anyway, she came with Nico and already have a lot of questions to ask us. Rin was supposed to come too but she said Rin was already doing a survey with the rest of the council members.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I haven’t seen her since, but she did come to Honoka-chan’s house too.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Yeah. It looks like she handles things very well. As a matter of fact, maybe better than you and I, Eli-chan.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Honoka-chan, I can’t say that she’s better than Eli-chan until we see it, but so far she’s better than how you handle things.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

– Kotori-chan! You big bully!

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

That aside,

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

– Don’t aside me, Kotori-chan!

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I saw her as serious as you were, Eli-chan. She became strict and serious except when she was with Nico-chan. I guess she loves the school as much as you did when you were trying to protect it, Eli-chan. The same fuel burning in her eyes.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

And she’s as soft and kind as you are when you are around your girlfriend.

| 

   
  
**ELI**

| 

Then that’s good to hear. Well, I would’ve asked Umi about it.

[To UMI:]

But I just can’t keep my hands off of hmpmhmm mhhhmh hmm hmm muhmmmuhm. Hmhmhmhm.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

I did answer your questions, Eli. But you stopped listening after I put my bag down. Anyway, it’s almost 10, Eli. Shouldn’t you be going soon?

| 

   
  
**ELI**

| 

Mhmm hmm. Hmmmp, hmphm. Then I’ll see you later today, okay?

[To HONOKA and KOTORI:]

I should be able to make it to dinner later, so don’t go on eating without me. Let me know if you want anything you want me to buy on my way back. You girls have fun! And take care of Umi for me.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

We’ll do our best!

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

You can count on us!

| 

   
  
**ELI**

| 

Okay, then, Umi. Keep an eye on them too.

| 

   
  
| 

_[ELI moved in for a kiss on the cheek on Umi._

_Exit Eli._  
  
**UMI**

| 

Ah, sorry. I just got used to watching her before she leaves. Anyway, are we ready to go? Let’s hurry if we’re going to make it to the opening. We can’t slack just because its cold.

| 

   
  
| 

[Re-enter ELI with a kiss on the other check.  
  
**ELI**

| 

Sorry, Umi. I just have to. Your other cheek was shouting jealousy across the station.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

E-Eli! I was making a serious speech just now!

| 

   
  
**ELI**

| 

There’s the blush I’m looking for. The point is,

[To HONOKA and KOTORI:]

You should get going too! Bye!

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Bye, Eli-chan!

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Good luck with the shooting!

| 

   
  
| 

[Exit Eli.  
  
**UMI**

| 

Geez, every time. She’s getting out of hand about public affections by the day.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Why does that bother you, Umi-chan? She’s wearing a beret and tucked all her hair in, nobody would recognise her. And you tied your hair back like how she used to, you don’t look like Umi-chan, Umi-chan. Nobody would recognise the two of you.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

It’s still embarrassing to have people staring, you know.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

We’ve been your friend as long as I could remember, and I don’t remember that blush to be an embarrassed one.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Didn’t you and Eli-chan kiss during New Years?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Y-You saw that?! I c-can’t believe you saw us! Ahh, it’s so embarrassing to do it during the fireworks too! This is what I’m talking about. Something like this shouldn’t be done in front of a third person. Did you know I dropped my second candy of the night because of that? We had to go back to the stand for the third time because she dropped hers when she saw me.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I bet she also dropped her jaw.

Oh yeah, Kotori-chan, I thought we got separated and we got left behind so we saw the fireworks from the shrine. How did you get to see them? They were too far off it seems impossible and… Ouch! Kotori-chan, that hurts!

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

[To HONOKA:]

I’m sorry, Honoka-chan, but you can’t play along, can’t you?

[To UMI:]

I’m sorry, Umi-chan. I was just kidding. Haha. At least now we know you two kissed. We were wondering what the two of you were doing since we barely see you. Also, the two of you were so eager to get home early.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Oh! Sorry! I didn’t realise what you were doing. At least we got some spill. So, what happened next, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I’m not sure if Umi-chan is able to answer that now. She’s all flushed. Ha ha.

Ah! Wait, Umi-chan. Don’t walk so quickly!

| 

   
  
| 

[Exeunt UMI, HONOKA, and KOTORI.  
  
SCENE 2.

_Open Day Campus at the university._

_Enter_ HONOKA _,_ KOTORI _, and_ UMI _. Staff and seniors already on set._

**HONOKA**

| 

Woah! Look at these cool things! Does Eli-chan really do these sorts of things in campus?

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
**UMI**

| 

No, Honoka. This is the science building and she’s in the different faculty. We can actually go there after this to see. I think her department is not far from here, from the last time she showed me.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I wonder what sort of things she makes or does in the lab. It seems that you visit here a lot, Umi-chan.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Not really, Kotori. She showed me around and whenever she has to go to campus or meet up with groupmates she takes me with her on weekends. Once I visited and even go with her during her lecture but never a lab session, during our school break.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

And what do you think, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

It was horrible. It’s so difficult to follow! They moved pretty quickly, almost a whole chapter every lecture. But she got fewer subjects than us right now, so maybe it’s not so hard on her.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

You don’t have to worry, Umi-chan. I’m sure Eli-chan always on top of her studies.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Yeah, seeing her notes, lectures, and her books makes me worry about her. I kept thinking whether she could manage it for the whole four years, especially during her last two where it’s going to be the hardest.

Anyway, we’re near your department, Kotori.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Ah, that’s right! I wonder if the designer is here today.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Oh yeah, she also teaches here. What else did you do to enter, Kotori-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Didn’t she tell you to give a portfolio?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Yes. Actually, I only need to pass the entrance exam. But she asked me to give a collection of my work. So I showed her and even brought some of our costumes. And don’t worry, they are just to show my capability as a designer.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

That’s great to hear, Kotori-chan. I’m sure she’s really impressed by your work! But still, when you do study here and already taken that internship, please keep on designing for me.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Honoka, she’ll be busy with studies and actually making some for her assignments. She won’t have all the time in the world just for you.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I know, but at least spare some time for me too.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I will, Honoka-chan! If it’s you, or any member of µ’s, I would gladly give my time.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Ah, that’s great! You too, Umi-chan. You still have to keep on writing for me.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

You already know that I’ll give my best.

So, Honoka, you really are sure in pursuing to become a world-renowned idol? It seems that you’re just aiming to become Nico last year; you might want her advice on that.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Of course! I’m certain of it.

I was, considering of taking a degree here first before pursuing my dream, but I love singing and I love what we are doing now. I was hoping we could all be idols once again once everyone graduates and regroup µ’s together!

It was the best time for me when I had to lead µ’s. I somehow couldn’t handle it when Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Eli-chan left; I couldn’t lead us anymore.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Honoka-chan.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I know it’s very ambitious of me to say that. Maybe a little selfish too. Everyone has dreams of their own and I have no right to take that away from you.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Actually, as the leader, you have every right to bring us back together. Eli and I already talked about it. And I had a talk with Kotori too.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

We already knew you’re going to say that, Honoka-chan. And we already decided to regroup. You may not be our leader right now, but when the nine of us come together, you’ll always be the one.

But a little favour to ask.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

What is it, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Can you wait until some of us to finish our studies? I mean, some of us, even Maki are planning to study after high school. And some would be like you, continuing their idol career. If we regroup right after Maki, Rin, and Hanayo graduates, we’re afraid they won’t be as available as the others. Eli would be busy in her third and fourth year too.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

While at the mean time we can still regroup our sub-units. Because with some of us studying we would –

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

– That’s fine. I already know that, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan. Everyone should focus on what they’re doing first. That’s the number one priority. Besides, it would give us time to get known again before our gathering.

[Aside:]

I already planned everything from the start. From the time when Maki-chan and the rest graduates, then Eli-chan graduates too, then some of us got jobs, until some of us married. I already planned them. Hehehe.

[To KOTORI and UMI:]

So we will have to do our best until we meet up again! When you study, when you have a test, when you rest,

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

How about this: We will do our best, until told otherwise.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Sounds like a plan to me.

I love you girls!

| 

   
  
| 

[Exeunt UMI, HONOKA, and KOTORI.  
  
SCENE 3.

_Main campus canteen._

_Enter_ HONOKA _,_ KOTORI _, and_ UMI _with trays of food from various stalls to sit on one of the benches._

**UMI**

| 

So, what do you think about campus food? Aren’t they great?

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Not at all, Umi-chan. The portion is too small.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

That’s because it’s cheaper.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I don’t mind the portion but I couldn’t find a tasty one.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Yeah, the more expensive and prettier ones are across the campus. They do serve western food and some fast food as well, but I guess they’re more targeted for staff because of the price. And I couldn’t imagine eating there all the time. It would run our wallets dry pretty quickly.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I guess so too. Does Eli-chan eat here every day, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Only when she has to. She usually eats at home before she goes to campus. But if she’s running late, or when she woke up late, she does eat here. And sometimes she would wait starving until the end of the day, just stalled by snacks like a roll of sushi, so she could have an early dinner with me.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I feel bad for Eli-chan. She has to go home and be scolded by you. I actually felt kind of relieved because that takes away my daily portion.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Honoka, don’t talk while you chew.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Does that mean we have to get used to eating here as well, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

I’m afraid so.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Ah, you’re lucky you get to eat together here all the time. I’ll be all lone at the agency. No one there would care for me… I’m going to die alone.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

But Eli-chan, Nico-chan, and Nozomi-chan would be there too. And Umi-chan would start at the same time as you. I’m the one who’s going to be alone, Honoka-chan.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

That would mean we can’t see each other anymore, Kotori-chan! I’m going to miss you!

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I am! I am! Just don’t ever forget me when you became famous, Honoka-chan.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

You’ll never be forgotten! You’ll be the first one I think about when I go on stage and in movies!

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Can you guys stop it? We will be meeting at the apartment all the time anyway. Even when someone is sick they would come to share it with the rest. Nobody is eating alone.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

You’re right.

That reminds me, are you sure you’re going to do it, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Moving in? Yeah, I’m already certain of it. Financial-wise it would be better –

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

No, no. I mean working while you study. Isn’t it going to be hard?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

If you think about it, it’s just like what we were doing. Managing school and being school idol at the same time.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Yeah, actually, it scares me a little. Whether I can balance everything at once I don’t know yet. I have to keep up with my studies, then joining the agency would mean I have jobs too. That alone I didn’t know if I could manage my time properly.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Don’t forget you have Eli-chan to take care too.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

How are you feeling, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

It’s a little late to back-down now or regret what I chose to do, don’t you think so?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Why did you intend to do it in the first place anyway, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Is it Eli-chan?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Well, if you think about it, it does sound like she plays a great role in it since that’s what she’s doing and I’m her girlfriend after all. But actually it was my pure decision. She never said anything what I should do, but the only thing she did was showing me what it would mean to have a job while pursuing a degree. She let me hang out with Nico and Nozomi too, and I would follow them around. I once stayed the night with Nozomi during her normal days and I already knew how much I have to sacrifice if I were to do this.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I once spent the night with Nozomi-chan too and it was great. Is that sleep and time, by the way?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Yeah actually.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I would never sacrifice my sleeping time. A healthy woman like you should have enough sleep every night. Maybe afternoon naps too. Oh! Evening ones as well. Then there’s one before dinner and after dinner. Don’t forget pre-sleep naps.

You know, it would be sweet if Eli-chan works during the day and you wait for her at home like –

[Cough to the side.]

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Ho-Honoka-chan! Are you alright? You shouldn’t talk with food in your mouth.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

[To KOTORI:]

Well, she’s getting better at it.

[To HONOKA and KOTORI:]

But I already know what I have to do. I’ve seen how Eli does things, and the key is efficiency. With shorter time for assignments, to produce high quality and quantity, the only thing to do is to be efficient. So since I saw it, I’ve been trying my best to do that. And at times, I have to realise it myself whenever I’m behind and have to step up my game.

Even my sleeps should be efficient too…

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

You’re blushing, Umi-chan.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

I-I am not!

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

It sounds like you’re already prepared, Umi-chan. Then I’m sure you’ll do great.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Yeah, and I guess we don’t have to question you anymore since you’re this committed.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Oh, how about your dates? Are they going to be efficient too?

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

You know, Kotori-chan, I think that’s the only thing that’s not going to be efficient. Heheheh. Am I right, Umi-chan? Since you’re so busy maybe you two would kiss and –

[Cough to the side.]

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Drink this, Honoka-chan!

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

T-Thanks, Kotori-chan!

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Thanks, Kotori, Honoka. I really need your support on doing this. Besides, I’m not doing a full-time work like you are, Honoka.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

So it’s just like Eli-chan, Nico-chan and Nozomi-chan?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

It looks like Eli-chan is your guidance.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Just like her dancing, I only wish to be as half as talented as her.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Well, for me, I would be the luckiest person in the world if I could be as happy as the two of you together.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Aww, Honoka-chan. That was so sweet. And for the record, you are already as beautiful and talented as she is.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Thanks, you two. Honoka, that would be a great thing to say during our anniversary, you know.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Yeah, I’m sorry that dinner I made a fuss instead.

[Aside:]

They were so nice to invite everyone to dinner after their anniversary date the next day. Maybe I should do that too for my anniversary.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

So anyway, whose idea was it, Umi-chan? I mean the date on your anniversary.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

The first half of it was actually my mother’s. Eli made a promise that we would go to the museum together and lunch at the café. But the rest was hers since it was the exact same date we had a year ago.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Actually I just realised it that you had the date at Tokyo tower.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

That’s when she said _yes_ , right?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Yes. We promised to visit every year only during our anniversary. But we had a family trip to Kyoto last week.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Oh yeah, how was it? We haven’t seen the pictures yet.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

We got to stay the night there. We had to share a room with Alisa there as well. I can show you when we get home. I-I mean at the apartment!

| 

   
  
| 

[Exeunt UMI, HONOKA, and KOTORI.  
  
SCENE 4.

_Eli's Apartment._

_Enter_ HONOKA _,_ KOTORI _, and_ UMI _at the apartment._

**HONOKA**

| 

We’ve never really asked you this, but what do you usually do when you get home, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
**UMI**

| 

I-I don’t wanna say! But what I can say is I always fix the board, because sometimes she put inappropriate things on it and it would be more humiliating if we have guests like now. Today wasn’t so bad. But what happed if one of our parents visited, you know.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Do they often come?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

My parents stopped by for dinner a few days ago, but not often. But Alisa did come by once in a while to surprise us and we had to keep her occupied while we erased the chalk board.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Alisa-chan sure loves the both of you. How about your sister?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Twice in the last two months.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

She might come more often once you moved in, you know.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, would you like some?

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I’ll have a slice. Thank you, Kotori-chan!

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

I’ll just have a spoon from Honoka. Thank you, Kotori.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Actually, if you don’t mind, I wanted to ask you about your books.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

What is it, Kotori?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Well, when you left me the other day I looked around the shelf. I notice something about the books.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

They’re difficult to follow, don’t they?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

No, no. I mean yes they are. But I mean, I looked through some of the novels and I notice the last few pages of them were torn off. Just when the story was about to end I -

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Yeah about that… I’m sorry, Kotori. I would like to find out the end of those stories myself. But Eli ripped those pages off. Believe me, I wanted to know the conclusion of those books as well.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Good thing it was the novels, because if Eli-chan ripped the last pages of her text books she would be in trouble getting her work done.

But why did she have to take them, Umi-chan?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I thought they were Umi-chan’s books. Most of them are, because I recognise them.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Let’s sit on the sofa instead.

So, Kotori _is_ correct. Most are my books but Eli was the one who torn them.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Here, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan. There’s a little sugar on yours, like how you liked it, Honoka-chan.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Thank you, Kotori-chan! So why did Eli-chan have to take the last pages?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Right. That has something to do with me. You see, in middle school and through, even during the first year of high school I was reading just one book.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

That ragged book you always carry around.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

The one you cried about because it was suspended by the teacher.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Hahaha. Yes, that’s the one. _Balzac and the Little Chinese Seamstress._ That was my first favourite English book, one of my favourite of all time. It took me a good long read to understand the story and to had translated it. I carried it around all the time, it got dirty, it got rolled and folded. It barely left me. But I loved that book, I reread every paragraph and every chapter of it and that’s how I learnt English, by the way. I still remember every bit of detail on it.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

You told us about some parts of the book. I liked when they went to the city and ate noodles.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

I don’t remember much either. But I was touched when the narrator and his friend retold the movie they watched to the village.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

I’m glad you both liked it. You might still wonder what does this have to do with the rest. Well that’s where Eli comes in. The first time Eli and I met, I was still reading that book and it was towards the end. It’s kind of shameful to share this, but even then I already talked about my book to her.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Don’t worry, Umi-chan. We heard other stories about how you two met, but never about this. I’m actually curious.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Fine. Haha. So, we did meet up once or twice just to escape everything else. You know this story already, they’re not dates where we talk about what happened or about ourselves, but actual world-concerning topics. It so happened that she was reading one too, it was _Perfume_. We would meet up and talked about our books, and we even swapped.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Oh, is that why you were quiet for about 2 weeks?

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I remember that. I thought you were kind of scary, Umi-chan.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Well, her book was different from what I’d been reading and even distanced myself from Eli. That book’s about a murderer and, hahaha, it made me a little paranoid when I came to see her again. She explained she happened to be caught reading a horror book. Anyway, I continued my book. One day I happened to finish it. The last few pages I didn’t even read twice; it was really saddening. The story was already despairing towards the end and I couldn’t bare looking at it any longer. I almost threw it away. The next day I met with Eli and she asked what’s happened.

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

And you told her?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Of course. I even cried.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Umi-chan.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

I’m okay, Kotori. Thanks.

So I cried; the book I loved so much to had such a heart-breaking ending. Eli already knew it when she read it, it’s just that I asked her not to spoil it. Out of a sudden she took my book. She pulled out her book too, but she flipped to the end, where she ripped off a few pages from it. I hadn’t finished her book because the story was horrifying. Then she handed it to me. Then she said, I still remember it:

_I’ll keep this book for you. And in return, you have mine without these pages. So you have to imagine your own ending to the story, based on what you already read._

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Wow. Did you get to finish her book?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

Yes, actually, even before she could. To the last before the torn pages. It settled me to leave it to a cliffhanger like that. I’ve always hated endings, despite how badly I wanted to know, I always hated an ending of a story. It can’t be retold, rewritten and even reproduced but it only reminds me that nothing lasts forever. I hated that.

Eli noticed it straight away and since then, so every book I was reading had to go through her. She would take out the last pages and even until today I’ve never seen them. She made me determine their fates of my choosing. Even thought that means herself couldn’t finish those books.

If you think about it, it actually sounds like her perspective on fate or destiny. Hahaha.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Umi-chan. It sounds like she really loves you form the start. So please, can you stop crying?

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

I c-can’t stand Umi-chan’s sad face.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

I don’t want this to end. Promise me you two will never leave me.

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

No, No, Umi-chan. We won’t leave your side!

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

Just because we graduated, it doesn’t mean we’re leaving. I’m as sad as when Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan graduated but we’re always be together.

You were strong when Eli-chan graduated so you have to be strong now.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

You’re right. Thanks you two.

| 

   
  
| 

[Enter ELI.  
  
**ELI**

| 

Evening, everyone! Dear, I’m back.

Hey! What happened here? Why are you hugging and crying?

| 

   
  
**KOTORI**

| 

Eli-chan… Wel-welcome b-b-b-back.

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

E-Eli…

| 

   
  
**ELI**

| 

Oufft!

There, there, Umi. I’m not going to ask now, but I’m going to need an explanation over dinner, okay?

| 

   
  
**UMI**

| 

O-okay. Hahaha. How was your day?

| 

   
  
**HONOKA**

| 

[Aside:]

Umi-chan never liked being alone or being left out, ever since we were young. That makes sense of why she doesn’t like endings, even for fictional stories. I realised my and Kotori-chan’s playfulness actually hurt her sometimes: the ball event Kotori-chan invited us to, then the first day of school too. But those times when she got hurt the most, she found Eli-chan. That was nice. She even got to meet her twice. Who knew someone would find the love of their life during the worst time of their lives.

 

I wasn’t there for Umi during Eli-chan’s graduation. She must had felt devastated. It’s always hardest for the one being left than for the leaver. But graduation is a different matter, I suppose. It’s just to show we had grown up, stronger. We saved the school, we won Love Live! and we made a great performance overseas. From here on, we just have to keep growing up, before growing old.

| 

   
  
| 

 

| 

   
  
 

 


	10. Night - Chapter 9: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story By Umi Sonoda

**I** looked over her shoulder closest to me and saw she had her eyes closed, like her precious gemstones were closed for exhibition. So close against her back I was sure I was breathing on her neck. So far a few times I had called out the golden haired angel but she stood tall on her fake sleep. I knew because she then removed my hand from between her thighs. She pulled on it too that made me fall on top of her after she opened up.

The bed was messy. Sheet was wrinkled and blanket was pulled across. The pillows had been flipped and turned and flipped again. The bed was very messy. I already finished my warm milk by my end table while she still had half of her water bottle. It was 2 A.M. and I was wide awake.

“Come on, Umi. Haven’t you had enough? I already gave my best today.”

Her eyes were still shut, just like how I remembered them as she tried her best to hold back an hour prior. I continued on playing with her locket until I even noticed the very detail that I hadn’t noticed before – the slightly twisted and bent part of the chain that held the lace and the heart together. It was because I couldn’t do much with one hand while the other still cuffed by her. 5 past and I was still not tired.

“Aren’t you tired, Umi?” she asked after she finally opened her eyes. She rubbed her finger on my lip too while she slowly opened hers, which I only knew it meant one thing. I moved up to meet the same level as her and I kissed her, as well as her jaw and her neck. “You’re not supposed to have a late-night snack… Sometimes… Russian dishes, even chocolates have alcohol in them. And you don’t want that… do you?” She then distanced me with my plate of fresh and ripe fruit. “How are you so energetic tonight, Umi?”

“I took a few sip of your coffee. And now I can hear my blood pumping.”

She looked over to her end table while she was still holding my face. So I looked up and down at her body whilst she was distracted. “That was 4 hours ago, Umi. You shouldn’t have… Umi!” She nudged me that made me look at her eyes again to notice she was already looking at me too. “You shouldn’t have taken a sip. That was a strong one I made to accompany me through my assignment.”

“How’s that going for you?”

“You should know better for being an expert on keeping me distracted,” she replied while I removed her hands and pinned them above her head. “I barely got through it and the coffee didn’t help.” She paused. For a while too. I was to blame, actually because I kept her mouth busy until I continued to move down on her like how I did earlier. I pinned her hands with only my left hand and it was enough to immobilise her. “Things like what you’re doing right now, is where my coffee went. By the looks… of it you’re not going to sleep soon, so can you let go of my hands… so we can do this properly?”

Without a slight hesitation I released her but it was one of those mistakes that would haunt me forever, because she covered herself with a blanket instead. I was tricked. I no longer could see her elegant build.

“Just to let you know, there are other things couples do when they can’t sleep.” This time she had definitely opened her eyes, because I saw the reflection of the light from the moon on her eyes and she looked beautiful. “It’s called bed talk. And the first thing in my mind is how beautiful you look.” She pulled me down so I could rest on her arm while we kept a distance so I could still see here without getting a headache for staring so close. “And the second thing is: I notice you behave very differently in bed than anywhere else, Umi. Somehow you don’t blush, you don’t hesitate, you’re even… in charge. It’s also a surprise that you would ask me to wear my old uniform, which by the way, where are they now?”

“On the floor.” I pulled on the blanket too to cover myself. Quietly I said as she embraced me, “well, this is part of being in a relationship isn’t it? And anyway, I’m not ashamed anymore as long as it’s the two of us.” But it was hard to say, to confess, something like that to my own lover. Just with her smile she took every breath of my words out of me. “I’m sorry if I’m too overwhelming you. I want to enjoy every second of this relationship and I thought… it made you happy.”

“Well you do, Umi. I would gladly do anything you asked for to make _you_ happy. We’re still at the early part of the relationship, after all, where it’s all lovey-dovey. Remember when I pinned you down on the sofa? Look where we are now.” Her laugh was warm that I felt like there was no point of using a blanket. “But we’ll mature out from here on, I guess. But that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the Umi who is the conductor…maybe you can tone it down a little.”

I had to admit that she was right, because every time I lied down on that bed, all I could think was how close she was going to be with me and how she would spoon me. She would be there before I close my eyes and she would be there while they were – because I couldn’t guarantee that she would stay until I woke up, though she sometimes did.

For quite some time, I had noticed in our relationship, I had taken over my girlfriend’s role, as the one who decided the pace. It began long before I graduated, when I was still wearing the green tie – one that I quickly removed as soon as I got home and saw my girlfriend on the sofa especially in her robes that she often hid minimal clothing inside. No longer was I head over heels about it and nothing that I would be ashamed of as long as it was shared with my better half. I began to be the girl who initiated these acts too; I was the one who climbed over, I was the one who locked her hands, I was the one who removed her clothes, and I was the one who pulled my girlfriend down in bathhouses. However, I also began to mature as I began to see how my girlfriend perceived our relationship, to keep the smile on our partner’s face for it was better than any prize for our hard work. At the end, however, I was the conductor as long as we were at home, but never outside as I still had dependence and needed guidance.

With sudden realisation, the distance between us was too far so I climbed on top of her. “But being with you means I’m also entitled to this, isn’t it?” I reached her neck again.

“Don’t say that, Umi!” She exclaimed with a violent push after her smile diluted by the estranged expression that I couldn’t taste it anymore. “I’m sorry that I can’t satisfy you enough tonight as a girlfriend, but don’t you think you went too far?”

“W-wait. I didn’t mean that.”

Her eyes began to become watery and swallowed by the shade. Her eyes sparkle in a different kind of way, that made me shiver. Before she could cry, from where it looked like, she pulled her pillow that she rested on and covered her face without a care anymore regarding the blanket that covered her as she carelessly exposed her breasts because of it.

“Umi,” she called muffled by the pillow. Her voice was troubled as well. “Please tell me there’s… another reason for you to date me… besides for my body…Tell me truthfully, Umi!”

“Of course!” I tried my hardest to convince while I tried my hardest to pull the pillow to see my girlfriend again. “That’s true. I love you truly despite of how you look.”

My girlfriend, although she was mature she could cry her heart out. Despite being the strongest, in my opinion, among µ’s her heart was the most fragile. It had been broken to pieces and was weakly glued back together – even a tape would be stronger if compared. She suffered before I even met her for I was her third and final, so I picked up from where Nozomi left off. It was because of her first relationship she had been sensitive and concerned about people liking her for her looks. But I was telling the truth, because the first time I saw her was when she wore a mask. Right then and there I fell for the girl. I was lucky and truly happy that she was my first and only partner that I could say I never been hurt.

“Don’t think of me like that,” I said after I revealed her again. Her eyes truly screamed they were scared and I tried my best to fix her eyes, but especially her smile. “Remember I loved you from the start. Back then I didn’t know how you looked so it’s pretty fair that I’m not like her.” I pulled myself up and her along so we could sit while I face her. My hands were also wrapped around her neck to her back. “But I _am_ truly happy a girl as beautiful as you granted my only wish. Sometimes I even felt it’s not fair for other girls who likes you… I mean, they’re prettier than me.”

Her body then jerked differently as she was not gasping for air for her cry anymore but it was for her laugh. There were still tears left on her cheek that I had to clean them up to make sure the next would be a happy tear. She hugged my tightly and finally I could hear her laugh until she looked up at me and smiled again. “C’est la vie.” She pushed her chin up to kiss me, finally. “I learned that from Maki.”

Shocked, I pulled away that dragged her lips a little too. “You learned what?!”

“The French, Umi.” She giggled too and moved in closer to reach me but I kept my distance by my stretched arms. “The language, I mean.” Then she moved closer again and I let her kiss me that time, as if I could resist her passionate kiss for the second time. “I love you. You’re as beautiful as the sea.” I stroked and brusher her hair and grabbed her head so I could kiss her again. “And as untameable.”

“I’m glad I can see you smile again. It seems like there’s an open ocean in front of you. Will you sail her?”

“I’m free, Umi. I can do what I like and I will travel all over her.”

“Do you want me to call you Poseidon?”

“No, no. Poseidon has responsibilities. I’m just a simple sailor just wanting to rule the sea and sail whenever and wherever I want.”

I finally moved in closer and whispered on her ear, “pirate.” I then pushed her down and removed the thin blanket that separated us. And we capped off the night by staying a little while longer until my coffee rush had worn out by her sensational effort.

 

We both arrived at my house in the morning where my mother had already prepared us breakfast. The rest of the group joined us soon after that made me help her cook more eggs for the table. It was until afternoon that we finally started, because throughout morning we talked and wondered around my house without doing anything productive, but it was well spent with my mother there too.

That day was the day I moved. µ’s was there to help me pack my things and also voted whether or not they were necessary to bring to the apartment. My sister was supposed to help too but she would be coming in the evening as she already had plans to attend.

After an unreasonable amount of time for persuasion, including scolding my girlfriend for slacking with the rest, we finally started. It was getting serious and I had tied my hair back. Honoka picked up the books and packed them while Maki repacked whether Honoka packed. Nico didn’t pack anything but I was glad she was there with eagle eyes to boss everyone else around – she even noticed Nozomi’s attempt when she tried to escape. After a reasonable amount of time for packing, we got through a lot and we made good time.

My girlfriend, the very person I was moving in with, was missing for a while. I asked around and none had seen her half-way through the packing. She was not the type of person who would run away or make excuses to get out of a task especially the ones I gave. So I checked around my house and wanted to check my mother if she had seen her.

“Mom, have you seen…”

“Ah, Umi,” my mother called. “We’re here. I’m sorry for keeping her here with me again and again. We were just…” She paused for a second. She was taking a breath. She was crying earlier.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Sonoda.” The girl I was looking for was sitting right next to my mother, there was a huge book that she hugged too – it wasn’t thick but wide. The book wasn’t the only thing she hugged but also my Mother. “Umi, I think your mom needs you right now. I’ll take care the rest of the packing, so you just stay here, okay?”

So I substituted to sit next to my mother while the rest of the packing was taken care of. I was there to sooth my mother for the second time, just like when my sister moved out.

“I’m sorry, Umi. I know you’re excited to be moving in with your girlfriend but instead I’m…”

“Mom, I’m sad too,” I said when I reached out for the box of tissues so my mother could pull on one. “I’m sad to leave this house. But I’m not leaving forever. We’re going to visit often too.”

“Have I ever told you that you have grown to be very similar to your sister? You’ve grown more beautiful every day too. It seems only yesterday that you were asking for help on colouring your drawing books. And now I’m starting to regret letting my precious girl move.”

“Please don’t share that with the rest, okay? And besides, you can trust me. I’m going to share the apartment with not just someone, but the second best person I know. She’s second to you, of course. And you trust her too, don’t you? You said yourself she’s already like a family.”

“Yes, and I support the two of you with all my blessings. I also trusted you to do well in your studies, Umi, and of course your career too.” She looked at me and hugged me. “You’ve grown to be just like your sister, someone I’m proud of. And I take back what I said earlier, I don’t regret on handing you over because from now you’ll be under her care.”

“Mom,” I called when she tried to let go. “Please forgive me for any of my offences, things that maybe I didn’t realise that troubled you or make you sad or even angry. And thank you for taking care of me all these years. I love you.”

My mother stroked my head so familiarly, and so nostalgic. So loving and warm too. At the end I was the only one crying and my mother was there as she always had for me. We were alone in the living room and my father came to join too. A little did I know, that the rest had finished packing and had moved them to the van outside. They stayed back afterwards and were waiting in my room. My sister also came not long after my parents and I talked – she was going to stay there for a week.

 

After I had finally said my goodbyes and wished for their blessings, we left the house. With most my things – where of course I kept the rest still at the house – we went to the apartment straight after. We unloaded everything to the apartment as it took a few rounds to get the van emptied and the apartment filled. It wasn’t as hard as packing because we hadn’t opened the boxes since we were to celebrate first and I would like it to be the one who put everything in place as where I already planned it.

Tea was brewed. milk was skimmed. And alcohol was served, though only Nico and Nozomi served and touched them.

The looks on everyone’s faces were a delight, as if they were as happy as I was, as if they were all moving in. But it was no surprise as I had seen everyone more often in the apartment, where everyone stopped by before leaving to their own homes from a busy day and sometimes even before. Thus for this, stock for food was doubled.

In the evening everyone had left. Maki sent Nico and Nozomi home so they wouldn’t have to walk. The rest left too but they didn’t go straight away home but decided to visit a nearby shop on their way. So there we were alone in the apartment.

After we sent the group to the door, we haven’t talked. It was silent because we took our own position, my girlfriend was on the kitchen bar stool with her glass of soda while I was standing at the centre of the living room, next to the sofa. I looked around slowly whilst I examined each part of the apartment just like when we first inspected before it was furnished too – It was because of me that we ended up with that perfect home otherwise I would be moving into a simple flat so close to the university with her. The only thing went through my mind was all those that in the apartment were mine. The sofa I could sit on freely all day, or the food in the fridge I could eat all I wanted, then the space between the dining table and the small bookshelf I could freely roam in and dance and sing too. Then there was my girlfriend who was just admiring me with her head resting on her hand, whom I could love for the rest of my days.

“You looked happy, Umi,” my lover pointed. “You’re in this apartment more than anyone else has and almost as long as I am. It’s not something new is it?”

There were, actually, new furniture brought in as everyone pitched in. There was a new two-seated sofa we pushed to the wall, then another controller too for the console, decorations and framed photos were up, a new toaster and larger rice cooker, and some folded chairs for the dining table so we could fit the 9 of us. Some things we moved too, we swapped the large bookshelf from the living room with the study table from the bedroom. There was an extra study table too, one for me, and that the two were be separated by the smaller bookshelf – it was still large enough to hold all the books while in the bedroom we kept the older and private ones too.

“I’m so excited!” I had moved closer to my girlfriend and turned her around. I moved to the windows and returned. I even visited the kitchen and back. “I can’t believe I’m going to live here from now. It feels really weird to actually move in here, since I already spent most of my times here with you.” I grabbed the collars of her shirt, fixed them, and pulled on them again. This time I got serious. “I may be like a child sometimes, and I’m still dependant on others… I’m going to apologise now before my troubles cost you your time or even too late as I am high maintenance, but please take care of me.”

“With all my energy I will do my best.” She pulled me and kissed my forehead so lovingly I felt I never left home at all. “So I guess we really are living together, huh? Welcome, Umi.”

“Officially I am now. So from now we can do whatever we want _together_ , you know.”

“We always do what _you_ wanted, Umi, my knees are still a little weak. You know I _just_ bought that bra, and look what happened to it; you broke the underwire.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” I smiled while she laughed. I stroked her head too to return her loving care for me and I ended with a caress on her cheeks. Suddenly she twitched in pain even pinched her eyes and her smile faded once again. She suddenly pulled my right away from her left cheek, that only made me wonder. “W-what’s wrong?”

“Umi,” my girlfriend began her nervous stare. “A secret for successful relationship is honesty and openness. We got through the first half since the day we started… But I haven’t been open to you… Do you love me, Umi?” she finally said after she rubbed my hand to the ring that was on.

“Of course I do. What’s the matter?”

She was silent and looking at the ring for a second before she met my eyes again. She switched from one eye to the other and back. “I met her… a few days ago.”

“Eli…” I moved back slowly in shock, no longer within my reach until I could rest myself against the back of the sofa. I started to breathe heavily too. “And what happened?” I gripped on the edge too for additional support.

She slowly sluiced her hair away from the side of her face to behind her left ear. “Something you wished she hadn’t done 3 years ago.”

It was like a déjà vu from the year before, when I learned about the same girl whom I came to hate the most. The only person to ever truly hurt my girlfriend, and I too. A recall from the past where I learned her true nature and I

_[torn page]_


End file.
